amor eterno
by usagihell34
Summary: Prologo Una chica muy común se encuentra en un fatal accidente pero en el encontró en sus ojos el motivo de vivir…. Él está seguro de querer morir sin encontrar esa parte que le de motivos de vivir hasta que ella tropieza con él y se descubren mutuamente…. Alguien la quiere muerta… Ella quiere vivir… Él ha encontrado a su único amor….
1. prologo

**Prologo**

 **Una chica muy común se encuentra en un fatal accidente pero en el encontró en sus ojos el motivo de vivir….**

 **Él está seguro de querer morir sin encontrar esa parte que le de motivos de vivir hasta que ella tropieza con él y se descubren mutuamente….**

 **Alguien la quiere muerta…**

 **Ella quiere vivir…**

 **Él ha encontrado a su único amor….**

 **0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

Mis amadas lectoras este es una advertencia este es un terrific con muchas escenas muy fuertes y palabras muy sonoras así que si no te gusta no lo leas solo para mayores de 18+ sexo explícito please no queremos afectar la sensibilidad de los lectores menores así bajo tu responsabilidad buena Lectura besos su amiga usagihell…

Los personajes de Candy no son míos pero los usamos para hacer volar nuestra imaginación gracias a todos ustedes por leernos y escribir bellos fics….


	2. Chapter 1 encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 1- encuentro inesperado**

¿Qué fue ese ruido? Era sutil, sin embargo, aún rechinaba en su vieja y sensible audición. Un ruido demoledor metálico que le hizo apretar el margen los dientes y le hizo preguntarse cómo era realmente el sonido mecánico de este antiguo servicio de autobús.

Una vez más, se admiró de cómo un ser tan poderoso como él seguía necesitando acomodarse a las expectativas de los mortales, -especialmente en el nuevo mundo de la tecnología-. Cada vez era más y más difícil reinventarse a sí mismo ahora que su imagen se había capturado de forma rutinaria en una mirada de diferentes procedimientos oficiales.

La próxima vez que él tuviera que "morir" y regresar, tendría que cambiar su apariencia drásticamente. Los recuerdos mortales podrían ser cortos, pero las fotografías, al parecer, vivían para siempre.

Por supuesto, suponiendo que se molestara en regresar esta vez.

Terruce Maxwell había vivido más tiempo del que él consideraba correcto. Los siglos se habían vuelto interminables. El negocio de la vida era aburrido, sin nadie con quien compartirlo.

Terruce había sido siempre un solitario, pero mantenía la secreta esperanza de que algún día encontraría al menos a una persona en todo el mundo-y en todos los siglos-para compartir su vida.

Esta era la más ansiada meta de muchos de su especie. Después de unos pocos siglos, la mayoría de los sangradores se establecieron y comenzaron la búsqueda de la única persona que podía complementarlos. Es un negocio serio, y era una búsqueda que él no tomaba a la ligera, pero después de todos estos años, casi había perdido la esperanza.

Terry había buscado más que la mayoría, pero aún estaba solo.

Candice no había querido subir a bordo del autobús, pero no había manera posible para llegar al refugio de montaña donde se iba a realizar la conferencia de negocios. El lugar estaba en una ladera rocosa que limitaba la región vitícola. Las vistas decían que eran magníficas y tenía una cocina de cinco estrellas que no se podía perder. O por lo menos eso era lo que el agente de viajes le había prometido.

Ella estaba en una encrucijada en su carrera, después de haber perdido su trabajo como admistradora empresarial debido a la reducción de empleados en la empresa. Esta conferencia profesional se suponía que la ayudaría en su red de nuevos contactos en su campo y también tenía la ventaja de hospedarse en una pequeña feria de empleo de todo tipo. Ella tenía dos entrevistas para mañana, de hecho, pero ella parecía no poder evitar la sensación de aprensión que había tenido al abordar el autobús del transporte privado del hotel.

Sucedía a veces. Ella tenía un don psíquico muy pequeño que la había ayudado a evitarse problemas en el pasado, pero esta noche estaba recibiendo señales contradictorias de su sexto sentido. Ella no quería subir al autobús, pero ella no sabía si ese nudo de aprensión en la parte inferior de su estómago se debía al autobús, a los pasajeros o la conferencia que la esperaba.

Entonces él apareció.

Un hombre. Fuera en la noche. Él le había robado el aliento, y todos sus sentidos, -tanto místicos y mundanos-, y la había puesto en alerta. Él era peligroso, ella podía notarlo sólo por el aura de poder a su alrededor, pero también él era el ser más guapo y atractivo que ella había encontrado. Su sexto sentido la atrajo hacia él. Esto la hizo anhelarlo de una manera que nunca antes había anhelado. Algo en él era fascinante y temeroso al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, él la atraía como una polilla a la luz y era incapaz de resistirse.

Así que ella subió al autobús, incluso invadió su espacio personal hasta el punto que él tropezó con su pie, aplastando sus dedos por un breve momento, mientras sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

\- Lo siento mucho. -Sus alarmantes ojos azules se encontraron con su mirada por un momento mientras la sorpresa pasaba por sus rasgos.- Por favor, discúlpeme. -Dijo.

Su voz la envolvió, rica y profunda. Retumbaba a través de su propio ser, despertando todas las sinapsis en ese breve momento que terminó demasiado pronto.

Ella le sonrió y murmuró aceptándolas, pero él ya había vuelto a reclamar su puesto más atrás en el autobús lleno de gente.

Y esa fue la extensión de su contacto. Muy poca para crear una impresión tan duradera. Candice sabía que nunca olvidaría a ese hombre mientras ella viviera, aunque probablemente ella nunca supiera su nombre.

Terruce reflexionó sobre la pequeña mujer que sin saberlo, había tocado. Ella era una poco sosa con su abotonado traje azul marino, pero había algo muy atractivo en ella. Él había solicitado el retiro a la montaña, la cual se encontraba muy por debajo de su propia tierra en el valle, para obtener un poco de paz, pero sus pensamientos estaban más confusos de lo que habían estado en muchas décadas.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y por qué atraía su atención?

Él realmente debería concentrarse más en los sonidos extraños que provenían del autobús, pero no se atrevía a mirar lejos de ella. Él solo podía ver la parte superior de su cabeza y el cabello rubio brillante en la parte superior del asiento a unas cuantas filas por delante de él.

Estalló un relámpago muy cerca, distrayéndolo, y el autobús se desvió en el resbaladizo camino de montaña. El piloto presionó los frenos y el chirrido se elevó a un chirrido con acento metálico, el cual terminó con un chasquido repugnante. Rápido como el rayo, el autobús se deslizó por el pavimento mojado, volcó, y luego cayó sobre el borde de la cinta de la carretera hacia el vacío.

El autobús rodó violentamente por el barranco. Terruce fue arrojado de lado a lado, de arriba abajo, en una paliza violenta de metal contra los tejidos blandos que no tenían ninguna oportunidad en contra de tal absoluta devastación.

El autobús se detuvo, después de unos largos momentos de caída libre, en el fondo del acantilado, en el fondo del follaje húmedo. El único sonido era el chirrido de metal, como si se sacudiera intentando parar y el goteo constante de la lluvia suave en las hojas del bosque.

Él iba a morir.

Finalmente, después de más de mil años de caminar por la tierra, su vida iba a terminar. Terruce casi le dio la bienvenida.

Pero la chica iba a morir también, y eso le molestaba. Él pensó que era raro. En este momento probablemente él no debería de tener conciencia, pero el pensamiento de su muerte -cuando él podía, con toda probabilidad, salvarla- lo mortificaba.

Sus pensamientos parecían muy lejanos mientras él yacía en un charco de su propia sangre, con algún tipo de viga de apoyo haciendo un agujero en su pecho. Terruce sintió que su vida inmortal se escapaba, pero los débiles jadeos de la pequeña mujer luchando por respirar, le hicieron volver. Ella estaba viva. Por el momento.

Todos los demás en el autobús estaban muertos. Terruce sabía que se habían ido cuando sus latidos del corazón dejaron de resonar en sus oídos. Él ya no sentía el movimiento de la sangre silbando por sus venas.

Todos se habían ido. Todos, excepto la muchacha tranquila que le había sonreído amablemente después de que él accidentalmente le hubiera pisado el pie, mientras subía al autobús.

Terruce nunca había tocado a mortales, excepto para alimentarse. Su audición tan aguda y sus sentidos habían hecho doloroso el estar a la distancia necesaria para tocarlos, a menos que estuvieran bajo su yugo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, ésta tranquila y tímida mujer había invadido su espacio personal, temprano esa noche. Ella se había deslizado hasta él sin su conocimiento. O tal vez fue Terruce quien había invadido su espacio. No podía estar seguro. Pero independientemente de la forma en que hubiera sucedido, esto lo había sorprendido.

Él no se había sorprendido tanto en años. Incluso siglos.

Sin embargo, esta mujer insignificante, con aspecto suave, con el ratonil cabello rubio y los ojos color esmeralda, de alguna manera, no sólo había invadido su espacio, sino también sus pensamientos. Increíble.

Y ahora ella iba a morir, sola en la noche, al lado de una desierta carretera de montaña, junto con el resto de los otros.

A menos que él luchara contra la oscuridad. Y ganara.

Independientemente de lo que él era, con todas las lesiones que tenía, no sería una batalla fácil.

Cuando Candice Adams despertó, la oscuridad la envolvió. Tratando de ver en la ausencia de luz, su respiración se aceleró mientras ella entró en pánico. Su temor aumentó, sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que otra persona estaba a su lado. Se oía un sonido suave de goteo a través de lo que ella suponía que era una especie de cámara subterránea o una cueva. Eso es lo que parecía -y olía-. Sintió rugosas rocas y dispersos granos de arena bajo sus sucias manos.

Ella sabía que las montañas estaban salpicadas de tales lugares, pero ella no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí. O por qué estaba tan aturdida.

Trató de sentarse, pero el esfuerzo que esto requería casi la hace desmayarse. El ser a su lado se agitó cuando ella se movió, y ella sintió más que vio el surgimiento de una persona que se inclinaba sobre ella.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Nos moví hacia un refugio.

Rica y cálida, su voz bañaba sus sentidos de una forma oscura y peligrosa.

Sexy, pensó. Ella había oído su voz antes.

Esta iba acompañada de unos brillantes ojos y unos rasgos bien definidos. El rostro de un hombre parpadeó por su mente. Había estado fascinada por él y la había cautivado al instante. Ella recordó esto, pensando que era posiblemente el hombre más sorprendente que jamás había visto.

\- Tú me pisaste el pie.

Él se rió de su inocente observación, haciendo que su interior estallara en llamas.

\- En efecto. Pero eso fue hace más de veinticuatro horas.

Él paso suavemente un dedo por su mejilla y ella se estremeció, no por miedo, sino por una sorprendente excitación. Si tan sólo el roce de su dedo podía provocar esta reacción en ella, se preguntó qué podía hacer si él realmente lo intentara. Ese pensamiento la detuvo en seco. Hombres como éste no iban generalmente detrás de mujeres como ella. Mejor centrarse en la peculiar situación en la que se encontraba en vez de soñar con su salvador.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo que el autobús se desvió...

\- Ah, sí. Justo antes de que rodáramos por la ladera de la montaña. Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuertemente, me temo. Probablemente es por eso que todavía estas un poco confundida.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Se detuvo ligeramente.

\- Muertos.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, en estado de shock mientras su mente aceleraba.

\- ¿Cómo fue que...?

\- Relájate, cariño. -Él se acercó-. Yo te saqué de entre los escombros y encontré este refugio, pero yo también estaba muy dañado por el accidente. Lo siento por esto, pero necesito tu esencia para acelerar mi recuperación.

\- ¿Mi qué? -El aliento caliente bañó su oreja mientras él se acercaba más a ella. Sus fuertes brazos envolvieron sus hombros, mientras su boca acarició sobre la línea de la mandíbula y descendió más abajo.

\- No tengas miedo. No te haré daño, pero necesito tu sangre, y estoy demasiado débil para nublar tu mente. Tendrás que confiar en mí. -Sus palabras fueron susurradas en su temblorosa piel. Él separó sus dientes lentamente hacia atrás y luego los llevó hacia adelante sobre su yugular, como si estuviera saboreando el momento antes del festín.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de entender sus palabras antes de que él se abatiera sobre ella. Un dolor punzante la recorrió sólo por un instante, seguido por la mayor felicidad que jamás hubiera experimentado. La intensidad sexual, la envolvió de una manera que nunca antes había conocido. Él chupaba su cuello, lamiendo la su esencia, tragando como un hombre sediento en el desierto. Sin embargo, la reverencia y dulzura eran comunicadas a través de un suave manejo de su magullado y maltratado cuerpo.

Curiosamente, ella no se opuso. Ella sabía que debía tener miedo, pero una excitación intensa la abrumó. Ella no tenía fuerza en la voz, incluso la más mínima, para protestar.

Él bebió por lo que pareció ser un largo tiempo, moviendo las manos sobre su cuerpo, moldeando sus senos y acariciando su piel. Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Se quedó sin aliento, mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban entre sus piernas, cada vez más adentro, invadiendo sus lugares más íntimos mientras su boca acariciaba la delicada piel de su garganta.

Él conocía el camino alrededor del cuerpo de una mujer. Sus cualificados dedos sabían exactamente dónde tocar, donde pellizcar para conducir su excitación hasta el grado más alto posible. Ella se tambaleaba en el precipicio mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en la excitación que emanaba de su cuerpo. Su boca chupaba su cuello, su aliento jugaba con su pelo, su agradable aroma masculino despertaba sus sentidos y el deseo de tenerlo.

Él estaba caliente y pesado contra ella, duro como sólo un hombre podía estar y musculoso de una manera que ella no esperaba.

Una mano ahuecó su pecho, jugando con su pezón mientras sus dedos finalmente traspasaron los límites imaginarios, deslizándose en su interior, donde pocos hombres habían estado. Pero este hombre -aunque ella lo había conocido sólo hacía unos pocos minutos, en realidad- era como ningún otro hombre que jamás hubiera conocido. Él había disparado sus sentidos como ningún otro, enviando fácilmente, la excitación caliente a su núcleo. Incluso la idea de que él fuera una especie de criatura oscura de leyenda no podía detener la experiencia sexual más intensa de su vida.

Ese tentador dedo bombeaba en su interior, ensanchándola. Él añadió un segundo dedo mientras ella gemía en necesidad. Ella no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Estaba muy socada, pero su cuerpo aún recordaba el placer, y este hombre -¡este vampiro!- demostró ser un maestro manipulando sus reacciones. Él era dueño de su placer.

Dos largos dedos acariciaron su interior, mientras el pulgar jugaba arriba, frotando perfectamente su clítoris. Ella se corrió con un tirón desgarrador de las caderas que amenazó con desalojarle, pero su gran fuerza la mantuvo fácilmente en sus garras.

Él continuó con la estimulación, extendiendo su orgasmo durante mucho tiempo, intensificando los momentos mientras que la parte superior de su cuerpo cubría el de ella, con sus labios alimentándose hambrientos de las pequeñas incisiones que él había hecho en su cuello. El placer se apoderó de ella con las olas más intensas que jamás había conocido y en ese momento no le importaba si él era un vampiro, un hombre lobo o un jefe indio. Todo lo que ella sabía era que él la dominaba. Y ella sabía que quería más.

¡Dios! Ella era dulce. La mujer más dulce que había tenido en todos sus muchos siglos.

Y él había tenido muchas.

La tentación lo tentaba a drenarla, a dejarla seca y a tomar toda su preciosa esencia, pero él no se había esforzado en salvarla -y a él mismo- para nada. Él había tenido problemas para quitarse de encima la improvisada estaca que por poco acierta en su corazón y luego para tirar los restos de ella hacia afuera debido a su debilitado estado.

Él no iba a matarla ahora.

No cuando él quería probarla una y otra vez. No, él se mantendría en torno a esta mujer y la mantendría sana. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción.

Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que él nunca se había curado tan rápido como lo había hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas con la sangre de ella en su sistema. Él había tomado su sangre por necesidad antes de que pudiera encontrar un lugar seguro para que ellos se pudieran refugiar. Por suerte, ella no había sangrado mucho en el accidente, pero su lesión cerebral se veía seria. Él necesitaría más de su esencia para curarse a sí mismo antes de curarla completamente.

Él ya había reducido un poco la hinchazón que ella tenía en el cráneo con su don de curación. Estaría mucho mejor, si no totalmente recuperada, después de una segunda sesión. Pero para hacer eso, él debía de estar más fuerte.

Su sangre le dio energía. Y la respuesta de su cuerpo triplicó la energía que derivaba de su sangre. Esta había sido potente antes, pero ahora que ella se había corrido tan hermosamente para él, su nivel de energía alcanzó su punto máximo. Él estaba cerca de su fuerza. Como ella lo estaría, tan pronto como él encontrara la fuerza para separarse de su jugoso cuello y darle la sanación que ella necesitaba.

¡Pero ella era tan dulce!

Con un gemido, él se echó hacia atrás, usando un rayo de luz de su toque curativo a través de su lengua mientras él lamia la sensible piel de su cuello. Ella se agitó deliciosamente debajo de él, pero él sabía que tenía que terminar su curación en primer lugar, antes de satisfacer otras necesidades.

El momento de saciar su hambre por su sangre -y su cuerpo- vendría después.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Él le acarició el cuello un poco más.

\- Estoy... -Se quedó sin aliento mientras él se movía hacia arriba para besarla en los labios.- Yo estoy bien. Por favor...

\- Por favor, ¿qué? -Él se levantó para mirar su expresión, que tenía un poco de consternación, una gran porción de la felicidad y una pizca de miedo.- ¿Por favor, compláceme, otra vez? Me encantaría, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que pueda sanar tus heridas un poco más.

En la oscuridad vio la leve elevación de color en sus mejillas. Se le hizo difícil darse cuenta de que incluso después de toda la sangre que había tomado de su bello cuerpo, ella aún podía sonrojarse. A él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres modestas -algo que cada vez era más difícil de encontrar en este mundo moderno.

\- ¿Curarme? ¿Así que no... No vas a matarme? -Sus hermosos ojos estaban muy abiertos con aprensión y a él no le gustó la manera en la que ella le miraba.

\- No, cariño. -Él le acarició el cabello, tratando de transmitir tranquilidad con un suave toque.- No me habría molestado en traerte desde los restos si pensara en hacerte daño. Soy un sanador. Incluso antes de ser... lo que soy... yo tenía el don de la curación. Sólo quiero utilizarlo para hacerte sentir mejor. Lo qué viene después de eso está en manos del destino.

\- ¿Qué eres?

Terruce suspiró. Él debería haber esperado la pregunta. Él había contemplado esa opción, pero no había pensado más allá de la necesidad de consolar a esta pequeña mujer mortal.

\- Soy inmortal.

\- ¿Cómo un vampiro? -El miedo empañaba sus palabras, pero él también sintió fascinación. Era una buena señal.

\- Algunos nos llaman así, aunque no es mi término preferido. Hay demasiada mitología incorrecta asociada con la palabra y demasiado miedo también. Somos seres en su mayoría pacíficos, que buscan sólo coexistir.

\- Pero tú te alimentas de sangre humana, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado. La luz en la cueva era débil, pero él la podía ver con toda claridad. Sospechaba que ella podía distinguir su forma también, por la forma en que la mirada de ella seguía sus movimientos, aunque, sin duda, su visión era menos capaz de hacer frente a la oscuridad que la de él.

\- Como tú misma has experimentado, necesitamos sangre para sobrevivir. Sangre y sexo. Somos criaturas de energía, y el poder psíquico liberado durante el orgasmo es ambrosía para nosotros.

\- Así que por eso hiciste...

\- ¿Qué te corrieras? Sí, cariño. -Le gustaba burlarse de ella, curiosamente, a pesar de que normalmente no perdía mucho tiempo conversando con su víctima mortal.- Te corriste hermosamente para mí e incrementaste mi fortaleza. Me ayudaste a curarme, y yo haré lo mismo por ti.

No era un hombre que complaciera los placeres de la carne. Él tenía muchas formas de atraer a su presa. El nublar la mente del mortal de modo que nunca supiera que se había alimentado de ellos había demostrado ser una de sus habilidades más poderosas. A menudo había llevado a las mujeres al orgasmo mientras se alimentaba de ellas, porque por lo general se duplicaba la potencia de su sangre, pero eso no le provocaba placer a sí mismo. Ni siquiera había considerado hacerlo durante un largo tiempo. Sólo era una cosa más en medio de su camino mientras el malestar de su existencia sin fin, supuraba y crecía.

Pero esta pequeña mujer había terminado con todo eso. Con una mirada, ella había provocado un incendio que lo trajo de regreso a la vida. Devolviéndole la pasión. Ella alimentó su hambre como ninguna otra. Él no lamentó el impulso de haberla salvado. No se arrepintió de vivir, aunque justamente el día anterior hubiera acogido con satisfacción la muerte. Ella le dio una razón para seguir, un destello de esperanza en su cada vez más oscuro mundo.

Incluso ella podría ser su única.

Su aliento quedó atrapado en la enormidad del pensamiento. Él buscó su pálido rostro. Ella era hermosa, aún cubierta de manchas de suciedad y con el pelo revuelto. Él sabía que ella sufría más que un poco de dolor por su lesión en la cabeza, pero ella parecía contenta, todavía un poco caliente y difusa por el placer que le había dado. Le invadió en extraño orgullo por haber sido el que pusiera esa mirada soñadora en sus ojos.

Cada inmortal buscaba a su amor eterno -la única persona en el mundo entero que los completaba. La mayoría nunca encontraba a su pareja. Muchos se volvieron locos y se convirtieron en verdaderos monstruos. Pero unos pocos, como él, caminaron por la tierra durante siglos y siglos, buscando.

La idea de que podría haberla encontrado, en el momento en que había estado a punto de acabar con todo, lo dejó atónito. Él no se atrevía a creérselo. Pero había indicios... antiguos signos que lo llevaron a creer que ella podría ser su única.

En primer lugar, su sangre era más potente que las otras que había bebido, y su orgasmo alimentó su propio deseo de una manera que no había experimentado en muchas décadas. Él quería correrse dentro de ella para ver si el resto de la leyenda era real.

¿Podrían compartir sus mentes?

¿Podrían convertirse realmente en uno?

La curación tendría que venir primero, pero tenía que ir despacio. Las lesiones cerebrales necesitan un cuidado especial. Él había corrido el riesgo de beber de ella y darle placer porque no había manera de restaurar su propia salud sin su sangre. Mientras él absorbía su esencia, sus fuerzas habían regresado y había sido capaz de bloquear lo peor de su dolor y hacer que se enfocara en las buenas sensaciones que él le daba. Había sido un riesgo, pero no había otro camino y él confiaba en su capacidad para curarla por completo, ahora que él había sido avivado por la vida que corría hermosamente en sus venas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Bueno chicas espero que les guste luego será uno de hombres lobo jejejejeje pero con los personajes de Candy-Candy nos leemos después espero sus reviews besos


	3. Chapter 2 amor eterno

Capítulo 2.- **Mi amor eterno**

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -La curiosidad se superpuso al buen juicio de Candice. La idea de que ella estaba sentada desnuda, en una oscura cueva con un amable vampiro era demasiado extraña.

\- He caminado por la tierra mucho más tiempo que tú, cariño, -contestó con una sonrisa. Por sonido de su voz y las vagas sombras que podía distinguir, se había alejado.

\- Mi nombre es Candice. -Trató de sentarse, sobre su codo antes de que su cabeza comenzara a girar.

\- Candice. -El rumor de su voz cortó su siguiente pregunta. Había estado a punto de preguntarle por su nombre, pero esto no parecía importar cuando estaba a su lado, su aliento cálido flotando sobre la piel de ella y su voz retumbando a través de cada poro.

\- Un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa. -Sostuvo sus hombros y le tomó la mano, poniendo una especie de pequeña cesta a su alcance. ¿O era una taza? Ella no podía divisar mucho en la tenebrosa oscuridad de la cueva, pero podía a la vez, oír y sentir el líquido derramándose a través del pequeño recipiente que ahora tenía.- He recogido un poco de agua para ti. Esta cueva tiene una pequeña fuente, cerca de la parte de atrás, debería ser segura para ti beberla.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Ella tocó el borde de la taza, sintiendo ramas y hojas.

Él se puso a su lado.- Tejí algunas ramitas juntas y las forré con hojas. No es totalmente resistente al agua, pero funciona bastante bien. Bebe, Candice. Necesitas líquidos.

Encontró un buen lugar en el borde donde las hojas se habían doblado sobre las ramas y probó un sorbo. El agua estaba fría e increíblemente refrescante. Se bebió recipiente entero, chasqueando sus labios mientras bajaba el recipiente improvisado.

Un shock pasó a través de su sistema cuando él se inclinó y lamió sus labios, volviendo la caricia en un beso que fue más dulce que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera probado.

\- Eres hermosa, Candice, y tienes un sabor suficientemente bueno para comerte. -Sus palabras susurradas le acariciaron su cara mientras él se iba apartando, un milímetro cada vez.

Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras él la dejaba ir y su visión se nubló. El hombre era potente, pero todavía estaba sintiendo los efectos de los golpes en todo el interior del autobús mientras este caía de costado por la montaña. Él apoyó la espalda de ella sobre el fino relleno de sus ropas arruinadas, y le acarició la mejilla, con movimientos reconfortantes.

\- Lo siento, dulce Candice. Necesitas descansar.

\- No me dejes. -Ella se aferró a su brazo, mientras él hacía un movimiento para alejarse. No tenía idea de dónde venía el impulso, pero ella no quería estar sola. En particular, no quería que este convincente hombre -criatura de la noche, aunque lo fuese- se fuera lejos de ella. Necesitaba su calor, su presencia a su lado. Le hacía sentirse segura, aunque porqué sólo debería sentirse segura con un vampiro, no podía decirlo. Lógicamente, debería estar tratando de escapar de él, pero la lógica no tenía nada que hacer con el terror en su corazón ante la idea de él dejándola.

\- No lo haré. Te lo prometo. Pero necesitas descansar más antes de que intente la siguiente fase de tu curación. Al igual que yo. La curación toma algo del sanador y también tengo heridas del accidente.

\- Oh, no. -No lo había realmente entendido hasta ahora, sus procesos de pensamiento estaban nublados por todo a lo que se había tenido que enfrentar desde que despertó… - ¿Estás bien? -

\- No te preocupes por mí, dulce Candice….Llevó su mano a sus labios y le besó los nudillos con un toque del viejo mundo.

\- Estoy más recuperado desde que te degusté. Sólo unos minutos más de descanso y tendré todo mi potencial y estaré listo para darte algo de esa energía. Pero quiero estar seguro de hacer esto correctamente. Las lesiones cerebrales pueden ser difíciles. Quiero hacer que ambos estemos algo listos cuando intente curarte por completo.

Hubo silencio mientras se ponía a su lado. Le tomó la mano, ofreciéndole calidez y confort que no hubiera creído posible de un vampiro.

\- Pensé que, supuestamente, teníais que ser fríos…..Dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.- Los mitos acerca de mi especie rara vez son correctos. -

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es verdad? Ya sé que bebiste mi sangre, a menos que estuviese alucinando.

\- No, no estabas alucinando. A pesar de que, normalmente, dejo a los mortales de los que bebo sin ninguna memoria del acontecimiento. No tienden a manejar tan bien la idea como lo has hecho tú.

\- Debo tener mi cerebro revuelto por el accidente, -admitió.- No entiendo por qué confío en ti, pero lo hago. Quizás sea estúpido por mi parte decirte esto, pero no puedo ver cómo mi situación podría ser aún peor. -

\- ¡Oh!, esto podría ser peor, pequeña, pero por suerte para ti, tu confianza, sorprendente como es, no está fuera de lugar en esta ocasión. Sólo quiero protegerte. Por supuesto, incluso si fuera un antiguo asesino Venifucus, podría decirte esto, para mantenerte cooperativa.

La ironía en su voz la consoló. Algo en su mente más profunda le quería. No sólo le gustaba, sino que también confiaba en él. Era el mismo lugar de donde los sentimientos de miedo mezclado y la euforia habían venido desde el momento en que había estado a punto de subir al autobús. Ahora ella comprendió la advertencia.

El miedo era más como una premonición del accidente y que la muerte visitaría a todas esas almas inocentes en el vehículo. La euforia podría tener algo que ver con su salvador. Desde la primera vista de su hermoso rostro, había estado atraída por él.

El destino no era algo que a menudo tratara de combatir. Tenía suficiente talento psíquico para entender cosas que a veces sucedían, mientras estuviesen destinadas a ocurrir. La lucha contra el destino sólo hacía la vida más difícil.

Sus palabras le llamaron la atención, la molestia en su segunda mirada le alerto de algo importante. O tal vez fuera algo que podría ser Importante más adelante. De cualquier manera, ella confiaba en sus habilidades, lo suficiente, para investigar.

\- ¿Cuál es esa palabra? Veni-algo? -

\- Venifucus. -La palabra extranjera salió de su lengua, pero un escalofrío de premonición mantuvo sus nervios alerta.- Es una palabra antigua. Un nombre para un grupo de asesinos que dejaron este reino eones atrás. -Él se quedó callado por un momento, como si reflexionara.

\- No estoy seguro de por qué eso me vino ahora a la mente, cuando no he pensado en ellos durante siglos. -

Candice sabía lo suficiente para meter la información a distancia para su posterior consideración. Su regalo a veces le guiaba a aprender cosas extrañas que se volvían útiles al cabo de meses, a veces años más tarde.

\- ¿Siglos? - El pensamiento la hizo pausar mientras él suspiró. Una de sus cálidas manos le acarició el hombro, ofreciéndole comodidad.

\- Nací en lo que podría llamarse la Edad Media (La edad Oscura), aunque para nosotros, eran sólo tiempos difíciles. Mi familia tenía un pequeño viñedo, como yo lo tengo ahora - .

\- ¿Haces vino? ¿Pero...? -Ella no sabía cómo hacerle las preguntas que pasaban por su mente. ¿Un empresario vampiro? Parecía demasiado extraño de contemplar.

\- Puedo beber vino. De hecho, es un manjar para mi especie, aunque no puedo ingerir mucho sin consecuencias. Pero el fruto de la vid es nuestro único último vínculo con el sol. Nos cura y nos fortalece. Siempre he disfrutado el proceso de hacer vinos y de una forma u otra, he estado involucrado en la producción de vino desde aproximadamente el siglo XV. Parecía tan orgulloso como cualquier hombre de negocios exitoso hablando de su carrera.

\- Mi viña principal se encuentra en el valle de abajo. De hecho, no estamos demasiado lejos de mi tierra. Tal vez esta noche puedo aventurarme afuera y conseguir algo de ropa y comida para ti. O si estás lo suficientemente bien, puedes venir a mi casa y lavarte. Podremos llamar al hotel desde allí y hacerles saber que estás bien. -

\- Estaba de camino a una conferencia, en busca de trabajo. Supongo que eso está fuera de discusión ahora, considerando todas las cosas.- Ella no quería pensar en su disminuida cuenta bancaria o las facturas que se habían ido acumulando.

\- No irás a la conferencia, pero trata de no preocuparte. Tengo un montón de conexiones de negocios. Tal vez podamos encontrar un trabajo, una vez que estés curada. -

Las lágrimas se reunieron en la parte posterior de los ojos por la bondad increíble de este hombre. No sólo la había, heroicamente, arrastrado de los escombros y salvado su vida, sino que estaba hablando de ayudarle a recobrar un empleo.

Era casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto y en otras circunstancias, probablemente habría sido muy cautelosa, pero se había sentido atraída por él desde el principio. El destino, al parecer, parecía haberlos juntado, y para bien o para mal, su destino estaba entrelazado con el de él, por lo menos durante el futuro próximo.

Terruce estaba a su lado, en sintonía con sus estados de ánimo como nunca había estado con ningún otro ser, mortal o inmortal. Era como si él pudiese sentir sus emociones, aunque nunca había tenido ningún tipo de capacidad de empatía.

Ella era una mujer compleja. Sus pensamientos en la superficie eran caóticos después del trauma que había pasado, pero sintió un núcleo interno de fuerza que rara vez había encontrado en ningún otro ser, y casi nunca en una mujer. Ella era notable en todos los sentidos.

Podía sentir su inquietud debido a su falta de trabajo. Terruce no quería asustarla, pero ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Si fuera necesario, podría crear un trabajo para ella, si realmente quería uno. Aunque a más tiempo que estaba en su presencia, más pensaba seriamente acerca de mantenerla. Tenía dinero suficiente para mantener un ejército. Podía mantener a una mujer pequeña por el resto de su vida normal.

Pero ese era el punto de fricción. Ella era mortal. Nunca había mantenido a mascotas mortales alrededor de su casa como hacían algunos de sus hermanos. Olía a esclavitud en su mente y no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Por primera vez, estaba considerando pedirle a una mujer quedarse con él, quien sabía muy bien lo que era y que es lo que querría de ella. No había manera de que pudiera mantenerla bajo su techo y no querer saborear su sangre una y otra vez.

Era un paso trascendental.

Tendría que pensar cuidadosamente acerca de las consecuencias antes de abordar el tema. Podía ser improbable, pero tenía una idea tentadora de que en realidad podría ser su Única. Podría encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta antes de ir más lejos, pero no se atrevía a llevar sus esperanzas demasiado alto. Había buscado en todo el mundo durante siglos. Casi había llegado a un acuerdo con la idea de nunca compartir su vida inmortal con una mujer especial. Casi. Pero había una pequeña parte de él que todavía anhelaba ese sueño imposible. Tal vez esta mujer era la respuesta a su búsqueda. Tal vez.

Pero tenía que curarla primero, entonces la tomaría, para estar absolutamente seguro de una manera u otra.

Terruce se apoyó en un codo, mirando a su hermoso rostro en la oscuridad.

\- No te preocupes, dulce Candy. Todo saldrá bien. Por ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en ponerte bien, ¿de acuerdo? -Su expresión se aclaró, para su alivio

.- Muy bien. Sólo deseo que todo deje de girar. -Sonrió y cerró sus ojos, probablemente inhabilitada para ver mucho más que sombras en la cueva oscura.

\- Yo puedo ayudar con eso. -Suavemente, puso sus manos alrededor de los puntos de impacto en su cráneo mientras reunía sus fuerzas. Utilizando su don de curación, dirigió pulsos de energía a los lugares de su cabeza golpeada que continuaban todavía heridos. Ya había hecho un montón de trabajo de reparación, pero los puntos más importantes los había dejado para el final, la noche anterior. La había estabilizado, pero dejó el trabajo delicado hasta que él estuviera más fuerte.

Concentrándose, se puso a trabajar. Le tomó un buen rato, pero cuando por fin la soltó, estaba sana, una vez más. Y lista para lo que planeaba después.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿El dolor de cabeza mejoró algo?…Su profunda voz descendía a través de ella desde arriba. Se sentía tan bien las manos de él en su cara, y en su pelo. Sus ojos se cerraron por propia voluntad, mientras la tocaba, su mente inconsciente confiando en él de maneras en que nunca había confiado en otro ser. Incluso con los pocos amantes que había tenido en su vida, nunca se había dejado ir y dejarles el control de su cuerpo o de sus respuestas. Con este sorprendente y extraño hombre, dando todo el poder a su naturaleza, era otra cosa.

Su cuerpo lo reconoció en cierto nivel intrínseco que no se molestó en cuestionar. Sabía de pasadas experiencias con su don psíquico que algunas cosas desafiaban la explicación lógica. Su respuesta inusual a este imponente macho fue sin duda una de ellas.

Sus ojos parpadearon. Podía verle un poco mejor en la tenue luz que se filtraba en su santuario subterráneo desde algún lugar detrás de ella. Su forma era menos difusa de lo que había sido. Ella lo tomó como una buena señal, mientras levantó una mano para tocarse la cabeza.

-El dolor ha desaparecido. Mi cabeza ya no me duele y creo que mi visión es más clara, aunque todavía no puedo ver mucho en esta oscuridad. Pero esto está mejor. Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

\- Eres muy agradecida, mi querida. -Ella sólo pudo ver se cerraban sus párpados como si estuviera luchando contra la fatiga.

\- ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir... -Trató de ver su expresión en la oscuridad…..- Espero que no te sobrecargaras a ti mismo. ¿Estarás totalmente bien?….Se llevó la mano de ella a sus labios en un saludo amable.

\- Eres dulce por pensar en mi consuelo, hermosa Candice. Es cierto que la curación toma una gran cantidad de energía, pero voy a estar bien. -

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -Ella se preocupó por su silencio, y el tono moderado de él.

Hizo una pausa antes de contestar.- Hay algo que tú -nosotros- podríamos hacer para fortalecernos los dos, mi querida, pero dudo en preguntártelo.

\- ¿Qué es? -Ella intentó apoyarse en un codo, pero él se acercó de nuevo, obligándola a permanecer debajo de él.

\- Te dije que puedo ganar fuerza de la liberación sexual….Sus ojos brillaban, en realidad. Podía verlos brillar en la oscura luz…- Puedo darte placer y a mí mismo si me lo permites, y llevarnos a ambos a la máxima capacidad. -

\- ¿Quieres... uh... estar conmigo? -Su duda se interponía entre ellos mientras él la miraba. Quería estar segura de que lo entendió perfectamente. Sería demasiado fácil construir sueños imposibles en torno a un hombre como éste.

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo, dulce Candice. Existe una gran diferencia. -Se inclinó, mordisqueando su hombro desnudo.

\- Pero no estoy con nada. -Tenía la cara roja de vergüenza.- Quiero decir... – Candice estaba perdiendo las palabras.

\- No temas, cariño. No te puedo dejar embarazada. No a menos que... -No terminó la idea, pero ella sintió nostalgia en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- La única manera que podría dejarte embarazada es si fueras mi Única, verdadera, mi compañera destinada, lo cual es altamente improbable. He buscado durante siglos y nunca la he encontrado….El silencio se prolongó antes de que él continuara.

\- No puedes coger nada de mí. No sufrimos o somos portadores de enfermedades mortales. Estás a salvo….Candice se sentía incómoda con la dirección de la conversación, pero él no se detuvo. En todo caso, él se acercó aún más.

\- He complacido a muchas mujeres en mis años, pero no he buscado mi propio placer desde hace mucho tiempo. No lo quería. No hasta que te conocí.

\- No tienes que mentirme…..El dolor se filtró en sus palabras, independientemente de su deseo de ocultar sus sentimientos. Estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie. Esta increíble situación y el increíble hombre estaban haciendo cosas a sus emociones que no podía controlar.

Él se retiró, su rostro flotando por encima de ella, donde podía ver mejor de su expresión. Sus ojos eran claros, brillantes orbes en la oscuridad, las líneas apretadas alrededor de su boca mostraban claramente cuan tenso y cansado estaba.

\- No miento. Cuando nos tocamos por primera vez, sabía que tenías algo diferente. Me atrajiste, Candice, a diferencia de cualquier mujer en muchos, muchos años. Te quería desde el momento en que te vi, aunque sólo había planeado localizarte en el hotel, nublar tu mente y beber de tu esencia. Pero ahora que te he probado, dudo que te hubiera dejado allí. Si no hubiésemos tenido esa colisión, aún podría haberte encontrado y querido acostarme contigo. Tu calidez y energía son tentadoras para mí. -

\- ¿De verdad? -Su voz era pequeña, sus sentimientos inseguros, pero estaba fascinada por la idea de lo que él habría hecho si no hubieran tenido el accidente. Tal vez hubiese llegado a ella y no habría tenido ninguna memoria de este elegante, fuerte e increíble hombre.

Después de todo, ella se alegraba del accidente, aunque sólo fuera porque él no había sido capaz de nublar su mente. Quería recordar cada momento con este hombre, mantenerlos a través de los años en el futuro. Estaba segura que dé nunca podría encontrar otro como él.

Su propia existencia le demostraba que la magia era real, no sólo la magia del vampiro, sino la magia de él. Era todo lo que siempre había soñado en un hombre, y nunca se atrevió a esperar. Sabía que no había futuro para ellos, pero por este momento fuera del tiempo, podría experimentar lo que era estar en sus brazos, hacer el amor de la manera en que había soñado toda su vida. Esto valdría la pena para el riesgo a su corazón, aunque sospechaba que sería muy fácil enamorarse de él. Pero era una oportunidad que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Cada vez que la tocaba, llamas extraterrenales lamieron sus sentidos, calentando su alma. Candice no lo entendía en absoluto, pero se deleitaba con la sensación de sus manos y su tranquila fuerza. Quería a este extraño oscuro. Le quería dentro de ella con una pasión desconocida para ella.

-Sí, dulce Candice. -Su voz flotaba sobre ella.- Te habría arrebatado de la oscuridad, si me dabas aunque sea una media oportunidad. -

Esas palabras encendieron un frenesí de necesidad en su cuerpo. No podía negarle más de lo que podía negar el fuego corriendo a través de sus venas. Llegó hasta él, necesitada, anhelándolo.

\- Por favor, -dijo Candice simplemente, sospechando que podía ver todos los matices de su proceso de pensamiento en su expresión. Era obvio ahora que él podía ver mucho mejor en la oscuridad que ella. Esta era otra cosa extraña de la memoria acerca de esta experiencia que archivaría para recordar más tarde, cuando él se fuera de su vida.

Él se inclinó, besando la sonrisa en sus labios, inflamándola con una fiebre que nunca había conocido, pero que siempre había anhelado en sus sueños. El fuego de él lamió más de sus sentidos, mientras la lengua de este se batía a duelo con la suya. Sus dientes eran afilados, recordándole la manera en que la había mordido y la había hecho volver, pero no estaba asustada. Lejos de eso.

\- Tu piel es como la seda, dulce Candice, -susurró sobre su piel a medida que avanzaba hacia abajo por su cuerpo, poniendo picantes besos a través de sus clavículas y en la redondez de sus pechos. Las manos de él le acariciaron más abajo, en primer lugar redondeando sus caderas, después, profundizándose entre sus piernas, pidiéndole que se propagaran por su pasaje. Candice estaba más allá de la timidez, más allá de cualquier pensamiento de crítica alguna. Este hombre despertaba su pasión a diferencia de cualquier otro hombre que jamás hubiera conocido.

Sabía que ya estaba húmeda y cuando sus dedos encontraron la evidencia de su deseo, levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca, podía ver el excitado brillo de su mirada, sujetándola por debajo de él con el más gentil toque.

\- Por favor... -dijo jadeando. No estaba segura que es lo que estaba pidiendo con exactitud, pero sabía que él podía proporcionárselo. Él era la respuesta a todas las cosas en ese momento.

\- Sí, dulce Candice. Estás lista y no puedo esperar. No tendré ninguna sutileza. Perdóname. -Puso un dedo en su canal.- Pero necesito saber. -Sus palabras apenas registradas mientras la besaba de nuevo, metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca en la forma en que ella quería que entrara en su interior. El pensamiento lascivo la hizo estremecerse mientras al primer dedo se le unió otro, deslizándose al mismo ritmo dentro y fuera de su canal. Le quería a él severamente y sus caricias sólo hacían empeoraban el anhelo.

\- ¡Por favor! -gritó.

\- Di que sí. Necesito escucharlo de tus labios. -

Apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos pensar. Él había conducido su pasión aún más alta, más rápida, de lo que ella nunca había experimentado. Sin embargo, su paciencia fue impresionante. Esperó, a pesar de que tenía que ser claro que era suya para tomarla. Su polla dura se frotaba contra la piel de su muslo mientras él se acercaba, flotando, acariciando y conduciéndola hacia la locura. Tenía que tenerlo ahora, pero él esperaba su permiso.

Él quitó los dedos atormentándola, moviéndolos sobre ella para que pudiera encajar su dura longitud en el espacio hecho por él. Ella trató de bajar por encima de él, pero su fuerza se lo negó. Su nivel de frustración creció y creció mientras se esforzaba en llegar hacia él. Por último, no pudo aguantar más.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡sí! -Ella jadeaba en contra de él.- Ven dentro de mí ahora. -

Con un gruñido bestial, empujó hacia adelante, rompiendo la rigidez de su cuerpo con un lento y firme empuje hacia el interior.

Incluso en su pasión, se movió con cuidado, para no lastimarla. Había sentido cuan rígida estaba con sus dedos. Sabía que tendría problemas para tomarla al principio, pero se adaptaría y llegaría a amar su posesión. Quiso cantar de alegría cuando ella se acercó a su alrededor, y no podía esperar para traerla con él, hasta el borde de la felicidad.

Pero primero, tenía que entrar de lleno en su interior. Se metió superficialmente, deleitándose en la sensación de su pasaje. Estaba tensa, pero su virginidad no estaba. Había tenido otros hombres antes que él. Con un gesto de dominio, se alegraba de que ella tuviera alguien con quien compararlo. De esta manera, sabría que su unión no era nada común.

No, esta unión sería de proporciones épicas. Ya sentía el calor en aumento. Las cosas se agitaban dentro de él, de una manera que era nueva para él y el impulso en sus energías procedentes de su unión apuntaba más alto, como nada de lo que esperaba.

Esto era mejor de lo que jamás había tenido. Más fuerte, más llenadora y más caliente que el infierno.

Se dejó a si mismo atreverse a esperar que ella podría ser la Única. No necesitaba el signo final que vendría con el clímax, lo sabía en su corazón. Ella era su Única. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos mientras comenzaba a empujar más profundo, al compás de sus gritos de pasión.

\- ¿Estás conmigo, cariño? -

La necesitaba para mirarlo, incluso a pesar de que apenas podía distinguirlo en la oscuridad de la cueva. Pero tenía que ver sus ojos brillando mientras su cuerpo se unía completamente con el suyo por primera vez.

\- Estoy contigo. -Sus palabras fueron jadeos débiles de aire mientras subía cada vez más alto junto a él.

\- Mi nombre es Terruce, -le dijo, empujando duro y profundo, totalmente incrustándose a sí mismo como si nunca fuera a irse.- Di mi nombre, Candice. Necesito oírlo de tus labios. -

Ella jadeó.- Terruce. -Sus músculos internos se apretaban alrededor de él mientras ella se levantaba aún más.- Más rápido, Terruce. Te necesito más duro. -Sus palabras eran susurros calientes de placer y anhelo.

El cumplió con un gemido de satisfacción, sitiándose a sí mismo más profundo. Bombeó duramente, buscando en su mente con su conocimiento cuándo y cómo quería que la empujase. Pero sus pensamientos estaban en perfecta alineación con los suyos y él notó la facilidad con la cual accedió a su mente como una señal más de que ella era su Única.

El pensamiento lo llevó a un precipicio tembloroso. Ella estaba allí con él. Con un empujón final, cayó sobre su lado, su cuerpo chorreando dentro de ella mientras ella gritaba en éxtasis, apretándose alrededor de él.

No lo había tenido tan fuerte, si alguna vez lo había tenido. Y ella lo amó en cada minuto de eso. Podía sentir la satisfacción en su mente, un espejo de la suya.

Magnífico, una gozosa unión. Al fin.

Senderos abiertos entre sus dos almas, uniéndolos juntos para siempre. Se dio cuenta con un destello cegador que tenía pleno acceso a sus recuerdos ahora, como si fueran los suyos propios. Se preguntó si tendría el mismo acceso a su mente. La idea le dio que pensar. Algunos de sus recuerdos eran demasiado sombríos para compartirlos con tal amable y gentil mujer.

Era un brillante faro de esperanza en su , de otra manera, oscuro mundo. No quería someterla a sus recuerdos, incluso de siglos de vivir en un mundo que había sido a veces duro, e incluso inhumano. Dudaba que ella pudiera aceptar las más siniestras partes de su larga existencia.

\- No pienses en eso, Terruce. -Ella lo sorprendió con sus palabras mientras acariciaba su pecho con dedos temblorosos.- No hay ninguna parte tuya que no pudiera aceptar. -

\- ¿Entonces compartes mi mente? -Su corazón se abrió de felicidad ante la idea. La había encontrado al fin. Unidos en mente, eran verdaderamente Uno.

\- ¿Cómo no podría? Yo era más que un poco psíquica, incluso antes del accidente. Sabía que había algo diferente acerca de ti al momento en que pisaste mi pie. -

Él le sonrió y movió su gran peso de encima, asentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Psíquica? -Él le acarició su hombro, mientras contemplaba las ramificaciones. No se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía algún tipo de habilidad extrasensorial, pero podía leerlo ahora, la forma en que su regalo le había ayudado en el pasado. Su nueva pareja estaba llena de sorpresas que pasaría el resto de sus años descubriendo.

\- Funciona en mi familia. Pero nunca he experimentado algo como lo que sucedió, o lo que estoy aprendiendo ahora, viendo dentro de tus recuerdos. Es increíble. Y un poco abrumador. -Ablandada con admiración, la voz se apoderó de él.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que ves en mis recuerdos? ¿Entiendes que tú eres mi Única? ¿Mi razón de ser? ¿Mi todo? -Lleno de ansiedad mientras él esperaba por su totalmente importante respuesta.

Se levantó para inclinarse sobre él esta vez, acariciando su mejilla áspera con tranquilidad.

-Cuando llegamos al clímax juntos, todo me vino a la carrera ciega. Admito que hay algunas cosas que voy a tener que pensar y resolver, pero la cosa más importante es que mi corazón te ha reconocido, Terruce. No sólo soy tu Única, sino que también eres el mío. -Ella se inclinó para besarle los labios suavemente.- Y quiero que me traigas más. -

Él contuvo un aliento de shock. - ¿Estás segura? -

Si bebía su sangre, se convertiría en inmortal también. Compartirían la eternidad juntos.

Había planeado hablarle acerca de eso con tiempo. Era un gran cambio para un humano, y no habría querido persuadirla. Ahora le había chocado con su decisión y su encantadora sonrisa le dijo con la mayor claridad de los traviesos pensamientos en su mente que ella lo disfrutaría.

\- Sí, estoy segura, Terruce. Te amo. -

El lugar vacante en su alma de repente se llenó con su cegadora luz brillante.

La búsqueda más sagrada de su larga vida había terminado, y ahora podía seguir viviendo y disfrutando de su inmortal existencia con una mujer que amaba a su lado.

-Te amo, Candice. Y siempre lo haré. -

Ella iluminó su corazón mientras él empujaba sobre ella. Con un empuje agudo, que los unió juntos una vez más, ambos listos para más. Compartir sus mentes hacía todos los aspectos de la vida mejor, descubrieron mientras su polla se conducía a casa donde pertenecía, recto en su interior, tan lejos como la naturaleza lo permitía. Ella se retorcía de placer. El cuerpo de ella reconocía al suyo. Reconoció a su otra mitad.

Fue un proceso lento de unión, un impulso perezoso y de vuelta que tanto quería hacer salir.

\- ¿Cuando me hagas un vampiro, voy a tener que chupar la sangre de otras personas?- Ella no sonaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, y fácilmente leyó la aversión a tocar a otros hombres en su mente, lo que le complació gratamente mucho.

\- Ahora que somos Uno, necesitas sólo beber mi sangre. Nuestro amor y nuestra sangre nos sustentaran a ambos ahora-.

\- ¿Así que no más mordeduras al cuello de otras mujeres que no conoces?-

Sonrió mientras la subía más alto con un profundo empuje.- No, amor. Sólo tú. Y voy a morder, - tiró de ella hacia abajo mientras que sus pesados pechos avanzaban dentro de su boca,- Sólo a ti. Todo para ti. Desde aquí y para siempre. -Él llegó con su lengua y lamió los pezones de ella, tirando cada vez más profundo en su boca a su vez, mientras ella gemía.

Ella comenzó a montarlo, su respiración susurrante mientras su placer subía más, y él se regocijaba en los malos pensamientos en su mente. A su chica le gustaba esto un poco pervertido, al parecer. Tendrían siglos juntos, y la dama estaba dispuesta a explorar todos sus deseos compartidos. A Terruce le gustaban los malos pensamientos en su mente que marchaban tan bien con sus propios gustos. Estos eran tan compatibles de esta manera que era sólo una prueba más de que ella había sido hecha sólo para él.

\- Eres una chica traviesa, ¿no? -Le gustaba la forma en que Candice jadeaba, su caliente piel. Él sabía que estaba a la vez avergonzada y cautivada por la idea de jugar juegos sexys con él.

\- Respóndeme, cariño. -Un toque de dominio llenó su tono y la sintió apretarse a su alrededor. Sin lugar a dudas. Le gustaba.

\- Sí, Terruce. He sido muy mala. -

\- Muy mala, -asintió en acuerdo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaban ambos definitivamente en la misma página.- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que hacemos con las chicas malas? - Dejó que las palabras salieran mientas hacia más lentos sus empujes hacia arriba, sosteniéndola en un agudo filo de placer. Ella gemía y él sentía las palabras fuera más allá de ella en este punto.- ¿Quieres sentir la fuerza de mi mano en este bonito culo, cariño? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres una azotaina? -

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se apretaba y echaba hacia atrás la cabeza.- ¡Sí! -

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Terruce aplastó su culo y la instó a montarlo más rápido. Ella comenzó a llorar y gemir en cada profunda embestida y cada azote fuerte. Terruce lamió sus pezones luego rozó sus colmillos sobre la carne blanda en el lateral de un seno inflamado, aprovechando un poco de sangre que lamió con avidez.

Ella lo amó. Leyó el flash emocionante de sexy dolor que la estremeció, y el placer resultante mientras acariciaba con la lengua su piel suave en sus pensamientos caóticos. Le pegó en el culo y luego trasladó una mano alrededor para buscar su pequeño clítoris. Infaliblemente, cogió el pequeño botón, apretando duro y haciendo que ella se viniese con un grito delicioso que hizo eco a través de la oscura caverna.

Él la siguió en la locura, mientras disparaba su semilla en el interior de su compañera. Su Única y sólo ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno chicas espero que les guste este terrific un poco elevado jejejeje, gracias por todo

Veneficus:- sociedad que venera a una maldita loca que quiere acabar con todos jejejeje….en particular de nuestro personajes….


	4. Chapter 3 conexion y peligros

**A** **migas lectoras este es un terrific con muchas escenas muy eróticas por favor aunque no es de mi autoria es una historia que me encanta así que sin mas a leer…..**

Se recomienda discreción ante la lectura ya que hay escenas muy subidas de tono asi que se recomienda discreción y si no te gusta este tipo de de lectura por favor no lo leas :3

 **.-hablan mentalmente.-está en negrita**

 _ **Capítulo 3.- conexión y peligros**_

Al caer la noche, ambos estaban de nuevo a plena capacidad, a pesar de que Candice sabía que iba a tener algunos moratones negros y azules del accidente para los próximos días. Terruce había discutido su próximo movimiento con ella y habían decidido dejar alguna evidencia de su aventura por las autoridades humanas. Ellos, sin duda, la han estado buscando, y los restos del accidente que se había cobrado tantas vidas. Por suerte, nadie, menos el conductor sabía que Terruce estaba en el autobús, ya que su decisión de ir hasta el lugar había sido una cosa de último minuto.

Como resultado, se decidió aplacar a las autoridades con una historia que tenía cierto sentido, aunque era cierto que incompleto. Llegó a la casa de Terruce justo después del atardecer. Decir que era una mansión era un eufemismo. La villa estilo europeo se encuentra en medio de un pintoresco viñedo y tanto la casa y el paisaje cuidados le quitó el aliento.

Al abrir la puerta grande, Terruce la cogió en brazos y la llevó por encima del umbral. Fue un romántico, el gesto del viejo mundo trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

\- Bienvenida a casa, amor. …Hizo una pausa para darle un beso, manteniéndola en sus brazos mientras daba una patada para cerrar la puerta y se la llevó a una amplia sala de estar. El beso se animó cuando bajó a un sofá suave y amplio. Podía sentir el conflicto en su interior. Quería llamar a las autoridades por un lado, para comenzar el proceso de curar su salud. Por otra parte, compartía el deseo ardiente que hacía estragos en su propia sangre sin más demora. Para hacer el amor aquí y ahora.

\- Sí Terruce,. Sí. -Acarició su piel, tomó la decisión.- Hazme el amor. -

\- ¿Estás segura? -Se retiró sólo ligeramente.- No quiero hacerte daño. Odiaría dejar ni un pequeño moratón en tu piel cuando podría fácilmente haber sanado a todos. -

\- Nunca podrías lastimarme, -le tranquilizó. - Y tuvimos que dejar algunos de los golpes para mostrar a los hombres de la ambulancia, -bromeó ella con una sonrisa tímida.- Pero quiero ahora, Terruce. No quiero tener que esperar hasta que me dejen salir del hospital. No puedo aguantar dos minutos sin ti. Soy adicta a ti…Ella rió para aliviar su tensión, mirando profundamente los hipnotizantes ojos.

\- Me haces lo mismo, Candice, y es una adicción, ruego no dejar de fumar. -Él se abalanzó en un beso devastador, alineando su cuerpo con el suyo en el sofá de felpa.

\- No puedo resistirme a ti. Pero hacemos esto a mi manera. No quiero ningún dolor en absoluto.

\- Lo que tú digas... Maestro.- Ella le dio una sonrisa pícara mientras leía la necesidad de dominación en su mente compartida. Se estaba mejor en la lectura más que estuvieron juntos, aunque la idea de lo que eran todavía aturdía su mente.

Gruñó y le mordió el cuello en broma, a continuación, se abrió camino por su cuerpo. Ambos estaban desnudos y se aprovechó, deteniéndose a lamer un pezón puntiagudo, luego el otro hasta que se retorcía en el tejido blando.

\- Por favor... -gimió en necesidad.

\- No te muevas. - Terruce dejó sus senos sensibles, cortando la curva de su barriga próxima se abrió paso hacia abajo. Manos fuertes empujaron los muslos separados, hasta que un pie descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, el otro en el piso…..Luego, su boca estaba sobre ella, chupando, acariciando con su lengua lamiendo lento, que le prendía fuego.

Su pasión se levantó como un cohete, irrumpiendo en una pequeña explosión, incluso mientras empujaba un dedo largo en la mancha de calor que estaba más que lista para profundizar la invasión.

\- ¡Terruce! -Montó a su pequeña a través de la tormenta, dejando que las olas rompieran sólo para construir de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. Podía sentirlo frenando, dejando que su placer anulara el suyo a través de su conexión, y ella lo quería por eso. Él tenía miedo de que inadvertidamente pudiera hacerle daño. El cuidado que le mostró fue una cosa hermosa y ella lo apreciaba, pero ella le quería. Ella no quería esperar más tiempo por su posesión.

Terruce gruñó cuando se sentó. - Esto no va a funcionar. ….Pasó una mano por su pelo. El gesto fue simpático teniendo en cuenta que su frustración era todo a causa de su cuidado con ella. Candice le siguió, arrastrándose por encima de él hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo. Nunca había sido tan agresiva en el acto sexual antes, pero sabía que le gustaba. Probablemente estaba tan sorprendido como ella estaba con sus acciones, pero ella se puso a horcajadas sobre su erección sin esfuerzo.

\- Sé que querías hacer esto a tu manera, pero me gusta más mi manera. …..Ella le acarició la mejilla con la suya, frotándose contra él como un gato. Se sentía tan sexy en ese momento, era un milagro que no ronronear. La idea tonta trajo una sonrisa a sus labios cuando lamió de la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Podría juguetear mordisqueándole el cuello, aunque sus dientes no eran ciertamente como los suyos. Sin embargo, la sensación de sus dientes romos sobre su piel parecía inflamarlo.

\- Más fuerte, -la instó, cuando ella mordió en el músculo del cuello. Notó las abolladuras que sus dientes hicieron en su piel cuando se retiró.

\- Creo que me va a encantar morderte después de que me conviertas. ….Se quedó inmóvil. - ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Quieres unirte a mi oscuridad?

\- Me reuniré contigo en la oscuridad, en la luz de las velas, en el océano, en un avión. En cualquier lugar donde estés, yo estaré allí. -Ella le dio una mirada tímida por debajo de sus pestañas, jugando con él…. - Si me quieres.

\- ¿Si te quiero?-Gruñó y la pasó por encima de sus piernas, culo arriba. Le pegó al culo y la hizo gritar de placer. - ¡Mujer! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Con mucho gusto voy a unirme al club de millas de altura contigo. Tengo un amigo con un avión muy bonito que estaría dispuesto a prestárnoslo. Sólo di la fecha. …..Ella se rió mientras se frotaba las nalgas escocidas, a continuación, una palmada de nuevo.

\- ¿Te ríes de mí, dulce Candice? -Su indignación la hizo reír más mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Su mano le golpeó la parte carnosa de su culo, y la condujo aún más alto, Le encantó. Ella no lo entendía. Nunca ningún hombre la había golpeado antes de Terruce, pero con él, se sentía bien... y realmente, realmente emocionante.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, muchacha…..Tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar lo que él había estado diciendo mientras le daba unas cuantas veces más

\- Um... -. Estaba más que caliente en ese momento. Estaba húmeda y lista para cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Te pregunté si te estabas riendo de mí, cariño.

\- No. No, no me estoy riendo de ti...Ella quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la raja de su culo, hundiéndose en su resbaladizo corazón, haciéndola anhelar más.

\- ¡Por favor, Terruce! Te necesito ahora.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que has sido una buena chica? ¿Te mereces un premio?...Podría haberlo abofeteado cuando se rió, pero sabía que todo era en broma. Sin embargo, no parecía muy chistoso en el momento. No, por el momento, lo necesitaba en su interior. Ella lo necesitaba. Punto.

Jugaba con ella, sus dedos volviéndola loca-un pobre sustituto de lo que realmente quería. Se movió y gimió, pero él no tenía piedad.

\- Terruce... Por favor.-Finalmente, se compadeció de ella, levantándola y colocándola de espaldas, poniéndola como una muñeca de trapo. Era tan fuerte, que la dejó sin aliento. Sin embargo, era tan amable con ella como si manejara el cristal más delicado. Se detuvo por encima de ella, su polla dura tan cerca de donde ella más quería, pero la hizo mirar a sus ojos cuando se apoyó sobre ella con los codos.

\- Te amo, Candice….Su corazón se derritió.

\- Te amo también. …..dijo ese compromiso en un susurro, más fuerte por su profundidad emocional. Sintió sus palabras de llamada a través del lazo que compartían, que era más fuerte…...

\- Ven a mí Terruce, te necesito. - Siempre te necesito, …confirmó al tomar sus labios y reclamó su cuerpo con un movimiento suave. Empujó dentro de ella, deslizándose fácilmente en la íntima excitación que había provocado. Ella gimió mientras lo sintió deslizarse hacia casa. Donde pertenecía.

El viaje apenas acababa de empezar. Terruce se detuvo un momento mientras la besaba larga y profundamente, pero pronto estuvo metiendo largos barridos, casi sacándola del todo sólo para sumergirse de nuevo en casa, una y otra vez. Ella gritaba y se movía debajo de él mientras sus emociones la hacían llegar más alto. Él sabía exactamente cómo moverse para darle más placer.

Que este hombre espectacular fuera todo suyo sólo aumentaba su pasión. Lo conocía tan poco tiempo, pero el tiempo significaba poco para algo tan poderoso como su amor. Sus almas se unieron conociendo el núcleo de la personalidad de cada uno sin siquiera intentarlo. Eran verdaderamente uno.

Ella sintió su deseo ardiente como un reflejo del suyo propio cuando se dirigían más rápidos y más alto. Se aferró a sus hombros, mientras él bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por su cuello, mientras las puntas de sus colmillos la pincharon antes de hundirse profundamente en su yugular.

En el momento en que mordió, su orgasmo comenzó y se prolongó, mientras chupaba la sensible piel de su cuello. Ella sintió cuando Terruce se corrió mientras tomaba su esencia, bañándola con su placer. Candice gritó maravillada de su alma compartida, su pasión compartida, sus cuerpos compartidos. Ella amaba a ese hombre más que cualquier persona o cosa que jamás había conocido y para el resto de sus días.

Terruce retiró los dientes de su piel y lamió sobre las heridas, lo que provocó que se cerraran así que no quedó ninguna marca en su piel o que él tuviese la predilección de morder. Ella estaba tan saciada que sólo pudo seguirlo cuando la levantó sobre su cuerpo, cambiando su posición por lo que estaría más cómoda, con los ojos cerrados el sueño se apoderó de ella.

\- Me han concedido un milagro, Candice. Te quiero más que a la vida y nunca te dejaré ir. Nunca. -La besó en la sien, mientras la colocó por encima de su corazón.

Lo último que oyó mientras se dormía fueron sus palabras de amor. Se durmió junto a su compañero con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Mucho más tarde, Terruce hizo unas llamadas al centro turístico y a la policía, hilando una historia sobre cómo Candice había aparecido en su puerta de la nada. Terruce la llevó a la habitación que tenía en el primer piso y le dio algo de su ropa. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para limpiarse, mientras llamaban a una ambulancia. Su camisa era demasiado grande para ella al salir del baño de la habitación principal y se veía adorable en ella.

\- Ellos estarán aquí pronto, mi amor. Sin duda, van a querer que vayas al hospital, incluso querrán mantenerte allí hasta mañana. -La tomó de la mano, instándola a sentarse junto a él en la cama.

\- Lamento que no puedo ir contigo, pero no tendría mucho sentido para las autoridades. No quiero plantear cualquier tipo de sospecha. Además, mejor que se tomen un tiempo para convencerse de que estás bien. Es probable que no me permitan estar cerca de ti mientras se ejecutan las pruebas y eso podría llevar toda la noche. …..Se encogió de hombros.

\- Es probable que la policía desee tomar mi declaración y comprobar mi tierra, así que tendré que estar aquí para mostrarles los alrededores. Podría enturbiar sus mentes, por supuesto, y la gente en el hospital, pero las multitudes son difíciles. Si me olvido de una sola mente, podría poner a ambos en peligro de ser descubiertos. Es más seguro que me quedé aquí, considerando todas las cosas. Quedarse atrapado en el sol es peligroso para mi clase, como lo será para ti cuando lo seas. …..Ella sonrió y le aseguró su amor.

\- Voy a disfrutar del sol durante unos días todavía, pero no voy a perder demasiado, si puedo tenerte a cambio

\- Siempre me tendrás, mi amor. -le dio un beso suave en sus nudillos.- Una vez que aclares las cosas con el hotel, quiero que vuelvas a mí. Mañana por la noche, quiero que te acuestes a mi lado, aquí, en nuestra casa. -

\- Yo quiero lo mismo, Terruce. Voy a sacar mis cosas del hotel y llamaré a tu puerta nada más se ponga el sol…..Se apartó para alcanzar el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un juego de llaves, mientras ambos se levantaban

.- No tienes que llamar. Lo que es mío es tuyo. Esta es tu casa también. Harás de ella una casa, ya que nunca lo ha sido... hasta ahora. -Apretó el manojo de llaves en su mano, cerrando los dedos alrededor del frío metal, mientras los ojos de Candice se llenaban de lágrimas.

Ella lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara contra su pecho. Él la retuvo durante un largo rato, hasta que por fin, oyó el timbre que indicaba que un vehículo estaba en la puerta que conduce a su finca.

\- Están aquí.

\- Lo sé. -Ella se apartó con una expresión triste en su cara bonita.- Pero no te quiero dejar.

\- Voy a estar cerca, Candice. Dondequiera que vayas, desde ahora hasta la eternidad, todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarme con la mente y yo estaré allí. Somos uno. Con el tiempo, vamos a aprender a manejar mejor la unión, pero por ahora, sólo piensa en mí y yo estaré contigo. -

\- Lo mismo va para ti, Terruce….. Ella se echó hacia atrás y salieron de la habitación, por un largo pasillo y al área principal de la casa…..Terruce accionó un botón en el camino, abriendo la puerta para que las autoridades pudieran pasar hasta la casa. Tendrían que actuar como meros conocidos, mientras que los seres humanos olfateaban alrededor de su casa.

Terruce había vivido lo suficiente para saber que el curso de acción más prudente era jugar con las reglas humanas y este era uno de esos momentos.

Su nueva compañera era humana y tenía familia y amigos. Había que tener cuidado en cómo se las arreglarían para poder mantener sus contactos humanos por lo menos durante la duración de su período de vida normal. Después de que pasaran suficientes años, podrían reinventarse a sí mismos, como Terruce había hecho muchas veces en el pasado. Era difícil manejar convertir a un ser humano sin que los aísle de todas las relaciones anteriores, pero por Candice, haría cualquier cosa. Merecía mantener a sus amigos y familiares en su vida y él no le haría elegir entre ellos y él, un compañero de verdad en realidad tenía una opción. Él lo sabía muy bien, ella no tenía opción. Ni él. Estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

El coche de la policía apareció a la vista y Terruce salió a su encuentro a la puerta. Hizo una pausa antes de abrir el portal, se volvió a mirar, mientras ella se ponía una manta que había extendido en el sofá.

\- Te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar….Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo mientras su mirada se cruzó con la suya

.- Yo también, Terruce… Sorbió con la nariz, secándose los ojos con el dorso de una mano mientras estiraba la manta hasta la barbilla.- Vamos a terminar con esto. Cuanto antes me vaya, antes podré volver... contigo. -

 **\- ¿Terruce?-**

 **\- Aquí, mi amor. -Su profunda voz ronroneó a través de sus mentes.- ¿Cómo lo llevas? -**

 **\- Me tienen en una habitación privada. Las cosas se han calmado un poco, pero tuve unos cuantos rayos X, además de un equipo de médicos sobre mí en la sala de emergencia. Creo que están satisfechos porque estoy bien. Como sospechaban, cuando me reconocieron por la noche. Una enfermera se supone que me despertaría cada hora para revisar mis ojos o algo así.**

 **\- Probablemente están preocupados por el golpe en la cabeza. ¿Te duele? -**

 **\- No mucho. Pero tenías razón al dejar algunos daños causados por el accidente. Están maravillados por lo bien que me escapé a través de los restos del accidente que mató a todos los demás.**

 **\- Siento que tuve que dejar una sola marca en tu hermoso cuerpo, pero tenemos que tener cuidado si quieres seguir viviendo tu vida actual. -**

 **\- Aprecio todo el pensamiento y el esfuerzo que has puesto en eso, Terruce. Amo a mi familia y amigos, pero te quiero más a ti, sobre todo por tu intención de preservar mi relación con ellos. Eres especial, un hombre increíble y no puedo creer que estés en mi vida.**

 **\- Pienso igual, mi amor. Y, por supuesto, necesitamos de tu familia y amigos, ¿Cómo sino los invitamos a nuestra boda? -**

 **Hizo una pausa, asombrada, deleite y asombro entraba alto y claro.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -**

 **\- Oh, sí. Una boda como siempre has soñado, Candice. Con todos los detalles, incluyendo una gran fiesta nupcial. Supongo que tendré que venir con los padrinos de boda para equilibrar tus amigos de la universidad, ¿eh? -Su risa sonaba a través de sus mentes.- Pero tendremos que casarnos por la noche, por supuesto.**

 **\- No puedo creerlo.**

 **\- Créelo, mi amor. Nunca pensé en casarme, y a los ojos de mi pueblo, ya estamos emparejados, pero sé por tus pensamientos lo importante que es para ti. Quiero hacer la ceremonia y la recepción de tus sueños. Es decir, si me das tu consentimiento para ser mi esposa. Lo siento, no lo he pedido en primer lugar. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Candice, y hacer el hombre más feliz? -**

 **\- ¡Sí! Sí, me encantaría casarme contigo, Terruce. Te amo.**

 **\- Espera un momento, amor, hasta esta noche. Está a punto de amanecer y tengo que buscar refugio. Vendrás hoy ¿no? -**

 **\- Voy a estar bien. Me dejaron llamar a mi amiga Patty. Ella es un médico. Debería llegar en cualquier momento, aunque no trabaja en este hospital. Va a recoger al resto del grupo y ellas se ocuparán de mí. Voy a buscar mis cosas al hotel y estar en tu casa tan pronto como pueda deshacerme de mis amigas. -**

 **\- Nuestra casa, Candice. Esta viña es tu casa ahora también. O podríamos mudarnos si lo deseas. Voy a vivir en cualquier sitio, siempre y cuando estés ahí. -**

 **\- Sé lo mucho que amas la viña, Terruce. Que estés dispuesto a renunciar a ella por mí significa mucho, pero no hay necesidad. El lugar es un sueño. La casa es preciosa y los motivos son magníficos. Seré feliz viviendo allí... contigo. -**

 **\- Bien. Date prisa en regresar a casa, amor. Estaré esperando tu regreso. -**

Patty, entró en la habitación del hospital de Candice poco después del amanecer, despertando a Candice con su presencia. No mucho después de que Patty se asegurara de que Candice estaba muy bien, su amiga Annie llegó con un cambio de ropa para cuando los médicos dejaran irse a Candice.

Candice como había predicho, la tropa se reunió a su alrededor en círculo, turnándose para sentarse y hablar con ella hasta que los médicos la soltaron con unas palabras de instrucción y un frasco de analgésicos.

A pesar de sus objeciones, Candice tenía a sus amigas para recoger su equipaje del hotel, que había sido enviado antes. Una vez logrado, se lo llevó a su casa y se quedaron a almorzar. Candice sentó las bases de su nueva relación con Terruce diciéndoles que iba a visitar al hombre que la había rescatado, para devolverle su camisa.

\- ¿Vas a conducir después del golpe en el cráneo? -quería saber Annie.

\- Los médicos dijeron que estoy bien, ¿Verdad, Patty?... Candice volvió la mirada al médico y Patty tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.- Además, sólo voy a devolver la camisa que me prestó. Créeme, si vieras a este hombre, te gustaría hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Es tan guapo? -preguntó Patty, mientras servía el té para todas ellas en la pequeña cocina de Candice.

\- Mejor, -dijo Candice con una sonrisa.- Su nombre es Terruce Maxwell y tiene unos misteriosos ojos.

\- ¿Maxwell? Terruce Maxwell, ¿Qué posee la bodega más exclusiva de todo el valle? Dicen que es un poco solitario y excéntrico, a pesar de que elabora algunas botellas del mejor vino del país, tal vez incluso del mundo. Ganó todo tipo de premios…dijo Annie con sorpresa amplia en sus ojos

.- Cariño, es uno de los hombres más ricos del valle. ¿Apareciste en la puerta de su casa?

\- No sabía de quién era la casa. Fue sólo lo primero que vi después de caminar lejos del accidente medio soñando.

\- Fuiste muy afortunada, Candice. Y bendita. Alguien allá arriba vela por ti…..La voz de Patty se redujo a un susurro.- Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien…..Un abrazo en grupo siguió, y poco después, Candice fue capaz de sacar a sus amigas de su apartamento con la promesa de llamar al día siguiente, o antes, si necesitaba algo. Candice se puso a recoger sus pertenencias, pero sólo unas pocas. No podía hacer nada demasiado obvio todavía. Terruce le había advertido que había que moverse lentamente. Pero llenó una maleta con ropa y zapatos, tomando unos pocos recuerdos que quería tener con ella en su casa. Regó sus plantas, y cerró el apartamento, por lo que sería aceptable para unos pocos días. Es poco probable que regresara pronto. Quería pasar cada momento con Terruce y sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Ella tiró la maleta en el maletero de su coche y se dirigió fuera de la ciudad hacia la casa de Terruce en el valle, a una hora de distancia. Que le había dado las llaves y códigos para el sistema de alarma y la puerta. No se sentía como una visitante o intrusa, cuando llegó a la casa. En su lugar, se sentía casi como si estuviera volviendo a casa.

Candice preparó la cena para ella en la cocina. Terruce tenía unos pocos productos enlatados y alimentos envasados en sus armarios, aunque sabía que no tenía necesidad de comer. Como muchas cosas de la casa, se almacenaban para huéspedes mortales ocasionales, y todo diseñado para dar a Terruce toda la apariencia de normalidad. Su especie vivió en secreto durante siglos.

Terruce le había explicado anteriormente acerca de cuanto costaba un aspecto de hombre normal y no cabe duda de que había llegado a ser muy bueno colocando una fachada de mortalidad.

La cocina era un sueño, grande y espaciosa, con todas las comodidades modernas, como el resto de la casa. Le encantaba los muebles de estilo "Mission" y tonos tierra, que dominaba la mayor parte de la decoración. Ella se dio vuelta por las habitaciones de la planta, contenta de encontrar un estudio de arte, un gimnasio y una pequeña oficina de aspecto muy ocupada. Se encontró allí, mientras estaba leyendo su calendario, que estaba abierto sobre la mesa.

Se dio cuenta de que él llegó incluso antes de que su musculoso brazo serpenteara alrededor de su cintura, y ella apoyó la espalda contra su pecho. Sus cálidos labios besaron la piel de debajo de la oreja y sus dientes puntiagudos la rasparon, poniéndola más caliente de lo que nunca había estado para cualquier otro hombre.

\- Buenos días, mi amor. -Su voz sonaba profunda cerca de su oído, enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

\- Terruce. -Su nombre era un suspiro de placer, le tomó uno de sus pechos, tirando y emocionando cada uno de sus nervios.

\- Me encanta oírte decir mi nombre, de esa manera. -Su cálida sonrisa se deslizó a lo largo de sus sentidos mientras se volvía en sus brazos.- Despertar contigo en nuestra casa es un milagro, Candice. Uno que nunca pensé que viviría. Me siento como si el cielo me sonriera por primera vez en muchos años.

El beso que compartieron a continuación, fue uno de volver a casa, de seguridad y esperanza. Candice no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Terruce finalmente la liberó de sus labios, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse a él para mantener el equilibrio. Se había mareado con sólo el beso.

\- ¿Qué te parece la casa? -Se separó un poco, una vez que parecía seguro de que ella estaba firme en sus pies.- Sentí tu placer mientras estabas mirando, pero como es algo nuevo esta unión, pensé que debíamos comenzar lentamente. -

\- ¿Cómo es eso? -Ella se sentó en el borde de la mesa, ya que parecía que quería hablar.

\- Tengo muchas más experiencia paseándose en las mentes de la gente que tú, querida. -Le dio una sonrisa socarrona.- Pensé que lo mejor es darte un poco de espacio para interactuar como cualquier pareja normal... en un principio al menos... cuando no estamos haciendo el amor. Cuando estoy dentro de tu cuerpo, no puedo ayudar, quiero estar en tu mente. -

Candice recordaba la forma en que se habían unido la noche anterior y se estremeció. No había nada que pudiera compararse con la forma en que habían compartido las mentes y cuerpos en máximo placer.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. -Trató de sonreír, pero tenía la boca seca por el calor de sus recuerdos.- Y voy a admitir que es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de compartir nuestras mentes. Soy un poco psíquica, pero sólo he conseguido un presentimiento aquí y allá. Nunca he sido capaz de leer los pensamientos de alguien, aunque se rumoreaba que mi abuela podía.

\- ¿De veras?... Terruce parecía intrigado.- Debió de haber sido una mujer extraordinaria. Incluso sin tratar de entrar en tu mente, puedo sentir el amor y el respeto que tienes hacia ella. Mantener la conexión parcialmente bloqueada nos ayudará cuando tenemos que actuar con normalidad en la compañía de los mortales. Tus amigas, por ejemplo. En algún momento, voy a tener que cumplir con ellas.

Candice se echó a reír, pensando en cómo a sus compinches se les caería la baba con Terruce. No sería muy difícil convencerlas de que había caído afortunadamente en este hombre en un espacio tan corto de tiempo.

\- Darles una semana o dos. Tengo una cena pendiente con el grupo. Nos reunimos cada mes para compartir chismes. Voy a comenzar a conseguir que se acostumbren a la idea de que somos una pareja entonces.

\- Veo que has estado pensando en esto también. -La aprobación de Terruce se apoderó de sus sentidos. Nunca había sido tan empática antes, pero podía sentir sus emociones, aunque no estaba directamente leyendo sus pensamientos.- En cuanto a mis amigos, -levantó el calendario de la mesa, -Conocerás a uno esta noche. Le he pedido al Maestro que venga a conocerte, ya que es tan raro que uno de nosotros encuentre a su pareja. Archivald y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Te gustará. -

\- ¿De verdad le llamas Maestro? -

-A veces. Es su título, ya que es norma de los sangradores en esta región. Estoy en la jerarquía también. Soy su segundo, en realidad. Tenemos un pequeño círculo de amigos, todos ellos de gran rango en la jerarquía de lo sobrenatural por aquí, pero Archivald es nuestro líder. De ahí el título de Maestro. Pero él es un buen hombre. No el señor-del-feudo. Ya lo verás. Creo que te gustará. Él tiene un sentido del humor agudo y malvado. -

Sintió que Terruce tenía verdadero afecto por el otro hombre y estaba intrigada. Tenía un brillo diabólico en los ojos cuando hablaba de este "Maestro" que era un buen augurio. Si a Terruce le gustaba, más probable era que a ella también. Ellos se alinearon así. Tal vez porque eran compañeros.

Candice se sintió defraudada por no tener tiempo para hacer el amor antes de que Archivald llegara, pero como Terruce le dijo, era mejor seguir las formalidades antes de que se distrajeran. Se pasarían el resto de la noche atrapados en sí, lo sabía. Y Terruce estaba hablando en términos de siglos juntos, que todavía la abrumaba. Tendrían tiempo.

Archivald Latour era guapo como el pecado y listísimo. Saludó con un abrazo de camaradas a Terruce y luego se volvió, evaluando con la mirada a su dulce Candice…Ella quería a retorcerse bajo su control hasta que vio el temor muy real en su expresión.

Parecía genuinamente feliz por Terruce y al mismo tiempo, un poco de miedo hacia ella. Esa dicotomía la hacía querer hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Terruce sirvió vino para todos ellos y Archivald planteó un brindis por ellos.- Estoy feliz por los dos.- dijo Archivald, sentado cómodo en la acogedora sala de estar.

\- Entre nosotros, Candice, estaba preocupado por mi amigo Terruce. Tomó decisiones que no debería en estos últimos años. Esperemos que contigo aquí, vaya a ser más cuidadosos. Valoro su amistad.

\- Como valor de la tuya, amigo… Terruce apuntó con la copa de vino en la dirección de Archivald… - Pero por favor, no asustes a mi compañera. Todo lo que importa ahora es que ella está aquí y estamos juntos. Lo que vino antes no importa. -

Candice le puso la mano sobre la suya, señalando su atención.- Qué hubo antes para que llegaras a ser lo que eres, Terruce, y me encanta cada parte de ti. Puedes estar tranquilo, -trasladó su atención a Archivald

,- no habrá más descuidos en su vida. La imprudencia ha terminado….Podía ver indicios de las cosas que había permitido que sucedieran, la desolación en su vida que lo llevó al autobús y al borde de la muerte. Incluso con su conexión moderada por su control psíquico increíble, sabía que él había estado cerca del final de su vida, pero ahora que se habían encontrado, toda su perspectiva había dado un giro radical.

\- Y me alegro de oírlo. - Archivald estaba, sirviéndose un segundo vaso de vino de la consola.- Pero tengo una noticia que debo impartir. Me atrevo a decir esto frente a ti, Candice, porque no quiero preocupar, sino que como compañeros, no hay manera de impedir que realmente sepas lo que sabes, así que... - Archivald se encogió de hombros con elegancia. Todo lo que el hombre es a la vez diabólico y suave.

Terruce se inclinó hacia delante.- ¿Qué es?-

\- Stear miró por encima del lugar del accidente y los restos del vehículo a mi solicitud. Cuando me informó al atardecer, fui allí mismo antes de venir aquí. Terruce, no fue un accidente, aunque los mortales, sin duda, lo tomaron como tal. Había un suave perfume de magia alrededor del vehículo. No tengo ninguna duda de que fue manipulado. -

\- ¿Qué olor a magia? ¿Dónde? ¿Mortal? ¿Sobrenatural? ¿O algo más? -La rigidez en la columna de Terruce y su estrecha mirada de ojos alertó a Candice de la gravedad de la situación. Notó un toque de incredulidad con el uso del término "magia", pero no es que ella creyera en vampiros hasta hace un día.

\- Fue algo muy antiguo, de hecho. -Los ojos de Archivald tomaron un cariz lejano mientras parecía buscar una respuesta.- Sentí algo sobrenatural, pero no del todo. Y antigua. Es algo que acaba de hacer cosquillas en mi memoria, pero no estoy del todo seguro. Es condenadamente extraño, por decir lo menos. La organización de Stear vigila en caso de que el usuario de magia vuelva a la escena del crimen.

\- ¿Quiénes eran la fijación de objetivos? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Esa es la parte difícil. La magia no estaba en sintonía con nuestra especie, pero tampoco estaba en sintonía con cualquier mortal particular. Además de que estamos trabajando con sólo trazas. El que lanzó el hechizo era cualificado. Muy hábil de hecho. -

\- Nadie sabía que yo estaba en ese autobús. Fue una decisión de último minuto por mi parte de ir a la estación. Había sólo unos pocos pasajeros, todos los demás mortales. Amor, -Terruce se giró hacia Candice…- dijiste que sentiste algo mientras subías. Dile a Archivald lo que sentiste. Podría ayudar a resolver este rompecabezas.

Candice puso su copa de vino en la mesa baja.- Si quieres. -Se volvió hacia Archivald y trató de expresar en palabras los sentimientos de temor que la habían golpeado cuando puso el pie en el autobús.- Hubo un fuerte deseo de no subir a bordo, pero fue generalizado. No podía estar segura, y al momento que vi Terruce, me intrigó. Realmente me distrajo. - Envió a Terruce una suave sonrisa burlona.

\- A partir de él, sentí un tipo diferente de energía como que acababa de conocer mi destino. –Terruce le apretó la mano.- Los dos instintos estaban en conflicto, pero mi deseo de seguir a Terruce era más fuerte que los sentimientos de temor.

\- Gracias a Dios por eso, -dijo Archivald sorprendiéndola.- Si no hubieses subido al autobús, y sobrevivido al accidente, dudo que mi buen amigo todavía estuviera entre los vivos. No, - levantó una mano para detener la respuesta de Terruce….

\- digas nada. Que he percibido lo que había en tu corazón durante meses, hermano. Sin tu Única, estábamos a punto de perderte. El destino tiene una mano más grande que lo que sabemos. Usted estaba en ese autobús por una razón, Candice, aunque sabía que era peligroso, subiste de todos modos. Eso es importante.

\- ¿Tú crees? -La idea era sorprendente para ella, pero se sentía bien.

\- Si. También creo que, hasta que sepamos más acerca de quién y qué causó el accidente, ambos debéis tener cuidado. No está claro quién era el objetivo, pero el accidente no fue un accidente y unos cuantos inocentes pagaron el precio.

A Candice le golpeó la tristeza de la pérdida de vida. Que había sobrevivido cuando todos los demás murieron era nada menos que un milagro. Un milagro llamado Terruce. Y si Archivald estaba en lo cierto, si ella hubiera sucumbido a sus heridas, Terruce no hubiese tenido ningún motivo para salvarse. Estarían los dos muertos.

La idea de que alguien deliberadamente hubiese causado el accidente por medios mágicos era abrumadora, pero ella había estado expuesta a una serie de sucesos extraños durante toda su vida. La existencia de vampiros era sólo lo último − y sin duda la más sorprendente de las muchas cosas extrañas que había visto. La idea de que la magia era real, era más fácil de aceptar, después de sus experiencias más recientes.

\- ¿Crees que lo que pasó tiene algo que ver con alguno de nosotros? -Los ojos de Candice se abrieron ante ese pensamiento.- No tengo enemigos que yo sepa. No del tipo mágico en particular.

\- Lo siento, cariño, tú misma dijiste que eras psíquica. Algunos seres habrían sido capaces de sentir tu poder y otros podrían fijarte como objetivo por él. El mundo sobrenatural es a veces más brutal que el mortal. Tratamos de mantener un equilibrio delicado entre aquellos de nosotros que dejan a la humanidad a su suerte y los que buscan dominarlos e incluso esclavizarlos. E incluso algunos grupos de mortales son conscientes de algunos aspectos del mundo sobrenatural y tratan de erradicarlo. Si alguien se dio cuenta de tu capacidad, podrías haber sido fácilmente el blanco.

Candice se llevó la palma de su mano a su acelerado corazón.- No me lo puedo creer. –Terruce apretó su mano, volviéndose hacia ella en el sofá.- Pero debes hacerlo, cariño. Debes creer que la amenaza podría ser cualquiera de nosotros y actuar en consecuencia. Para empezar quiero que vengas a vivir aquí. Vamos a ir juntos a tu apartamento y recoger tus cosas.

\- Pero no esta noche. - Archivald interrumpió a Terruce y se levantó para irse.- Stear está coordinando la vigilancia del apartamento de Candice y de otros lugares. Quiero saber quién era el objetivo y por qué. Mostrar la mano demasiado pronto, podría hacer que se escabullera. Si uno de vosotros sigue siendo el blanco, lo encontraremos. El viñedo está bien protegido, pero la casa de Candice no. Tiene sentido que te quedes aquí, aunque podría parecer extraño para tus amigas. Vas a tener que informar de un tórrido romance, y tal vez, ¿una boda impulsiva se podría planificar? Podéis decidir cómo manejarlo, pero dejarme a mí la parte peligrosa.

\- No sé qué decir. -Candice estaba perdida. Archivald era un hombre poderoso y dominante, y ella nunca se había encontrado con alguien así. Terruce era el hombre más fuerte que jamás hubiese conocido. Antes de encontrarse con él, nunca se había imaginado que encontraría al hombre con el que fantaseaba. Terruce era perfecto para ella, pero Archivald… era hermoso, imponente y poderoso, más que su nueva pareja, aunque no tenía el lado suave que templaba su amante. Era formidable.

\- Quédate con tu compañero y se feliz, Candice. Déjame manejar la amenaza − si hay, de hecho, alguna. Podemos llegar a encontrar si otro era el objetivo o si él o ella está muerto, la amenaza podría desaparecer. De cualquier manera, es mucho mejor prevenir que curar.

Terruce se levantó y le tendió la mano en un saludo fraternal.- No puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente, Archivald. La seguridad de Candice es la cosa, en el mundo, más importante para mí. - Archivald asintió.

\- Comprensible. Incluso admirable. Te envidio, amigo, y mi objetivo es ver que nada amenace tu futura felicidad. Me pondré en contacto cuando sepa más. Por ahora, quedaos aquí a salvo. -

Vieron a Archivald dirigirse a la puerta y Candice se quedó impresionada con el deportivo negro brillante que conducía. Ese coche costaría el alquiler de su piso durante diez años y ronroneaba como un gato grande. Estos hombres − estos vampiros − eran hijos ricos de armas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gracias chicas por sus reviews y sigan apoyándonos jejeje próximamente una de muchos cambia formas luego vemos atentas al final de este será una saga completa jejeje espero si les gustaría hágamelo saber… nos vemos y nos leemos pronto…


	5. Chapter 4 Tuya

_**Este es un Terryfic así están advertidas a todas jejeje, asi que veremos un fic con escenas muy eróticas y subidas de tono es que advierto discreción a todos a quienes no le gusten este tipo de fic bueno bajo su responsabilidad es un fic +18 sin mas a leer….. esta historia me encanta y es una pena que no sea mia pero ojala les guste…**_

 **Capítulo 4** **.-** _ **tuya**_

Terruce cerró la casa, conectando los sistemas de seguridad y asegurándose de que todo era tan seguro como podía. Quedaban horas hasta el amanecer y quería pasar muchas de ellas haciendo el amor con su nueva compañera. Pero antes de dejar que la pasión se los llevara, tenían que hacer un poco de planificación.

La llevó hacia la piscina cubierta ubicada en la parte trasera de la casa. Tenía un techo de cristal que podría abrir al cielo de la noche cálida. La piscina estaba rodeada de exuberante vegetación tropical y tenía una pequeña cascada para que pareciese una gruta natural en un destino exótico.

\- Esto es magnífico de noche. Lo vi hoy, pero es aún más hermoso ahora .….. Candice se acercó a una de las grandes flores de las plantas de paraíso y le acarició sus hojas, mientras contemplaba el agua.

\- Me alegro de que te guste me paso mucho tiempo aquí, observando las estrellas y contemplando el infinito….. Se trasladó a la pequeña barra y sirvió dos vasos de vino tinto, los llevó hacia el cercano salón con sillones de felpa, Candice se sentó y aceptó una de las copas, antes de que Terruce se sentara a su lado en el ancho sillón.

\- Ahora, por supuesto, puedo sentarme aquí y reflexionar sobre ti…..Ella rió y bebió el vino, sonriéndole por encima del borde de la copa de cristal. Quería hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero había algunas cosas que quedaban por discutir en primer lugar. Se podía esperar. Pero no demasiado tiempo.

Puso un brazo alrededor de ella, ya que apoyó la espalda en el sillón, poniendo sus pies en alto. Nunca había estado tan a gusto en toda su existencia.

\- ¿Crees que tus amigas aceptaran que esté en tu vida, tan rápidamente? … Terruce había visto la estrecha relación que Candice tenía con el pequeño grupo de mujeres del que se había hecho amiga en la universidad mientras se cernió a través de sus recuerdos durante su primera unión.

Mantuvo el bloqueo mental entre sus mentes, por ahora, porque sabía que era más cómodo para ella aprender despacio y realmente había eternidad para hacerlo. Tenía que saborear este momento de aprendizaje, que se acostumbrara a él y sus habilidades.

\- Después de conocerte, creo que entenderán…. Su tono de voz sexy se burló de él tentándolo. Pero tenían que hablar en primer lugar, antes de perder toda la prudencia y la razón.

\- Yo preferiría fugarme, pero sé que quieres tener a tus amigos en la boda. ¿Qué tal una ceremonia aquí, en la viña? Los jardines son hermosos por la noche podríamos vestirlo un poco con luz de velas y música suave.

-Me parece perfecto. Y cuando vean el valor, van a entender por qué hacemos la ceremonia por la noche. Es mucho más romántico.

\- Espero que lo crean. Voy a comenzar los preparativos con mi personal tan pronto como sea posible.

\- ¿Tienes personal? ¿Alguno de ellos saben lo que eres?

\- No, querida, mantenemos nuestro secreto tanto como sea posible mis empleados de las zonas de producción no vienen a casa está cercada para privacidad y saben que no deben entrar sin permiso, en mi deseo excéntrico de que me dejen solo…. Tengo una oficina de negocios en la ciudad voy allí a veces, especialmente en invierno, cuando cae la noche anterior, para las reuniones finales con el personal de marketing.

-También hago acto de presencia en cenas de beneficencia y tal, manteniendo la apariencia de un acaudalado hombre de negocios que trabaja para la diversión y no necesariamente todos los días tengo algo de reputación de Playboy que ayuda a explicar por qué trabajo desde casa y rara vez se me ve durante el día. De vez en cuando, voy a desafiar a la luz del día y celebro una reunión aquí en la sala de medios de comunicación. Está en el interior de la casa y segura del sol. Lo diseñé de modo que el núcleo interior de la casa es accesible sin tener que pasar cerca de las habitaciones con ventanas. Todas las habitaciones dan a un pasillo exterior que separa las secciones del interior y me permite circular sin dificultad durante el día. -

\- ¿Entonces no tienes que dormir todo el día?-

\- Como cualquier persona, necesito dormir un poco, y estoy de letargo durante el día, pero puedo quedarme si es necesario. No es la cosa más fácil, pero soy antiguo, querida. Con el tiempo, he ganado capacidad que mis hermanos más jóvenes no pueden reclamar. Puedo estar despierto durante el día, e incluso puedo soportar niveles bajos de luz solar indirecta por cortos períodos, de vez en cuando.

-No me atrevo a salir de la casa durante el día, pero siempre se puede invitar a la gente aquí. Aunque admito que me ven cansado. Mis invitados mortales probablemente atribuyan mis ojeras y los ocasionales bostezos gigantes a mi estilo de vida de juergas. -Rió.

\- ¿Te gusta tener esa reputación de chico malo?, ¿no?... Fingió inocencia, disfrutando de su burla.

\- Es una cruz que debo soportar. -Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos hacia él.

\- Bueno, no más, Terruce eres un playboy reformado ahora, y tendrás que pasar todas las noches conmigo a los recién casados se les permite una gran flexibilidad. Voy a mantener la ilusión en la casa durante el día, al menos hasta que me convierta... en lo que tú eres….Se echó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Hablando de eso, quiero que lo hagas en nuestra noche de bodas. Quiero que sea mi regalo de bodas para ti….. La misma idea le robó el aliento. Que estuviera tan dispuesta a dar el sol por él era humillante. Terruce la besó, incapaz de poner sus pensamientos en palabras y necesitando expresar su amor eterno de la forma más elemental.

La tumbó sobre el relleno de felpa, llegando a ella de una manera que la hacía sentirse delicada y apreciada. Tenía una presencia imponente, que la abrumó de muchas maneras, pero fue una sensación deliciosa y ella se sorprendió al descubrir que realmente lo disfrutaba.

Terruce se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo.

\- Así que te gusta ser mi mujer, ¿eh?... Candice se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban entrelazados tan cerca como sus extremidades. En momentos como estos, la barrera mental que Terruce había alzado entre ellos, se rompió. Candice sintió la satisfacción de Terruce con los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente de acciones posesivas. También leyó las imágenes traviesas que le envió él − imágenes de sumisión y placer tentador que ella simplemente había soñado.

Se consideraba una mujer muy leída e incluso había profundizado en varias obras eróticas de ficción. Algunas de las cosas que la habían intrigado en aquellos libros aparecieron en su mente al ver las imágenes vívidas en la mente de su compañero. Que había hecho algo más que leer sobre esas cosas, aunque se mostró cauteloso por retener los recuerdos específicos de otras mujeres. Fue una decisión sabia por su parte, teniendo en cuenta su posición.

Sin embargo, la idea de su vasta experiencia dolía. Comparada con él era lo más parecido a una virgen.

\- Pero me gustan las vírgenes….. Terruce la miró de forma lasciva de una manera cómica y tuvo que unirse a él en la risa, y le dio un golpecito en el brazo de una manera juguetona.

\- ¿Jugamos a la niña de la escuela y el tío lascivo? ¿O a la chica del harén y el sultán? Dime tu placer, cariño, y será tuyo. …De forma espontánea, una imagen se formó en su mente, a la vez que sus mejillas se calentaban. Sus ojos brillaron con calor mientras se movía sobre ella con movimientos predatorios. Ella era su cautiva, y ambos lo sabían.

\- ¡Ah, ya veo! ¿Quieres jugar dama capturada y pícaro pirata?...Él sonrió y ella podría haber jurado sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra de la gruta. Miró a su alrededor por un momento como considerando sus opciones.

\- El escenario es perfecto, ¿no te parece? Te he tomado de prisionera y estamos escondidos en el abrigo de alguna isla del Caribe. Me gusta la manera en que funciona tu mente, querida.

\- Bueno, aquí, es más bien... tropical….. Decía ella

\- ¿Y has leído muchos libros de piratas?, ¿no?...Él le guiñó un ojo.

\- Voy a tener que investigar algunos de esos tomos. Exclusivamente para fines de investigación, sabes…Ella se rió.

\- Yo estaría encantada de ayudar con tu…uh… investigación…..Él se abalanzó para picar su cuello en broma, y luego se retiró con una brusquedad que la dejó sin aliento…

Terruce se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Ella lo siguió, más que dispuesta a dejarle que la guiara en esta fantasía secreta la tiró en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos, repentinamente serio

.- Voy a pasar el resto de mis días cumpliendo todas tus fantasías, mi amor, como ya has cumplido las mías, sólo por existir y estar aquí conmigo. -

\- Dices las cosas más dulces, Terruce… Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso suave en los labios cuando Candice se retiró, se inclinó y la cogió en sus brazos, llevándola hacia el exuberante follaje que rodea la piscina bien camuflada. Fue directo a una joven palmera en la que había cada vez más viñedos a su alrededor.

\- Eres mi cautiva, señora, -dijo mientras la dejó sobre los pies y la colocó de espaldas al árbol. Tiró de una de las viñas libres y la usó para atarle las manos a la espalda detrás del árbol…..

\- En resumen, eres mía. Mejor acostumbrarte…..Echándose hacia atrás, no era tan incómodo. El árbol donde estaba apoyada y la vid eran fuertes, pero suaves contra su piel. Un rápido tirón le dijo que no sería fácil salir de los enlaces. Las viñas eran más fuertes de lo que parecía.

Terruce retrocedió ligeramente, inspeccionándola. Llevaba puesto un vestido de algodón ligero que era como muchos de los que tenía. Este tenía botones al frente, todo el camino hasta el borde.

\- Un pirata real desgarraría este bonito vestido para llegar a tu cuerpo joven y exuberante, - reflexionó Terruce.

\- Pero no tenemos ropa femenina de repuesto a bordo y no me gusta ver a mis hombres sedientos detrás de lo que es mío. Que es lo que van a hacer simplemente con tenerte aquí. No hay necesidad de hacerlo peor teniéndote por aquí caminando desnuda….Se estaba metiendo en el papel y para Candice fue fácil creer que podría haber sido pirata. Cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente, vio un gran barco en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Eras un pirata! -

\- Pronto descubrirás que una vez pirata, querida... -Él le guiñó un ojo y le tiró de la blusa de su vestido…-serás siempre un pirata…..Trabajó poco su vestido, lo desabrochó completamente y lo deslizó por los hombros, se enredó en sus brazos atados. Llevaba sujetador y bragas debajo. El sujetador tenía un cierre frontal, por lo que siguió al vestido, deslizándose por los brazos y quedándose atascado a medio camino entre los hombros y el árbol. Las bragas, las deslizó por sus piernas, de rodillas ante ella, levantó primero un pie y luego el otro para quitárselas por completo.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, se guardó el satén rosa en el bolsillo, y se quedó de rodillas ante ella, Candice cambió su apoyo de un pie a otro, insegura. Tenía ese brillo de piratas en los ojos.

\- ¿Terruce ?...ella espero

\- ¡Llámame capitán, muchacha!-

Candice saltó al escuchar el tono de acero en su voz, Terruce tenía la mirada fija en la entrepierna de Candice cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección de su interés, él se relamió los labios, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Alcanzándola, deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, convenciéndola a distancia. Esa mano subió por el interior de su muslo, haciéndole cosquillas, tentándola, hasta llegar a los rizos suaves de su ápice. La acarició entonces, viendo sus reacciones, mientras temblaba.

\- ¿Te gusta esto, muchacha?... Terruce deslizó un dedo en sus pliegues, acariciando el botón que ya estaba emocionado en espera de su placer.

\- Sí, capitán. -

\- Di ¡Sí!, -la corrigió con un ronroneo gutural.

-¡Sí!, capitán. -

\- Buena chica. -La acarició con más firmeza recompensándola y haciéndola suspirar. Sus dedos se adentraron en sus pliegues secretos, propagando, probando y pellizcando con sutileza.

\- Estás muy mojada, muchacha, -observó.- Creo que has hecho esto antes, ¿no? Apuesto que no eres virgen. Dime, ¿Tu prometido llorica, que está de nuevo en Inglaterra, ha estado aquí? -Hincó dos dedos en su agujero mojado.- ¿Ha metido su polla en este coño mojado? ¿En mi coño? … la miraba derretirse entre sus dedos.

\- ¡No! -dijo ella con entusiasmo, con la cabeza rodando de un lado a otro del tronco del árbol mientras impulsaba dentro y fuera de su núcleo los dedos.

\- ¿No?- Él no se detuvo, sino que redobló sus esfuerzos.- Entonces, ¿quién fue? ¿El lacayo?...Ella continuó meneando la cabeza…- ¿El mozo de cuadra? -Empujó con más fuerza, conduciéndola a lo más alto… ¿El marinero del barco del cual te cogí?...Candice llegó al clímax en su mano, sin poder contenerse. Faltándole el aire mientras lo miraba con aprobación.

\- ¡Ah!, así que fue el marinero, después de todo. Dime, señora, ¿Te gustó? ¿Hizo que te corrieras como acabo de hacer yo? ¿O fue como poner un tornillo rápidamente contra la pared?...Él sacó los dedos de su núcleo, pero se acercó más, usando ambas manos para separar sus labios.

\- ¿Te lamió así? -Sumergiendo su cabeza, le hizo jadear mientras su lengua lamió su clítoris, agitando su pasión una vez más. Gobernó su placer. Era como si su cuerpo sólo conociera su contacto y le respondiera en formas que nunca había respondido a ningún otro.

Profundizó más con la lengua. Pudo sentir como los dientes comenzaban a alargarse en los colmillos que le traspasarían la piel y llevarla al más brillante clímax que jamás hubiese conocido. Era amable, pero firme, y tenía cuidado con los colmillos afilados. Le dio lo suficiente, nunca demasiado, pero siempre estimulándola en el momento adecuado.

\- Esos son los beneficios de compartir nuestros pensamientos, -dijo él en su mente mientras la conducía aún más alto en su pasión.- Y ahora es el momento de cumplir con el resto de esta pequeña fantasía. -Él se apartó justo cuando ella alcanzó el punto máximo, moviendo la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación.

\- Eres una chica codiciosa, ¿no? Con un coño codiciosos que necesita saber quién es su nuevo amo. ¡Ponte de rodillas, muchacha! -

Candice estaba confundida al principio, pero se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas, los brazos detrás de ella alrededor del árbol, su vestido agrupado a su alrededor y debajo de sus rodillas, proporcionando algo de relleno. Por necesidad, sus piernas se extendieron, con los tobillos a cada lado del tronco.

Cuando levantó la vista asegurando su posición, Terruce se había deshecho de su pantalón y estaba usando una mano para acariciar su dura polla, situándose justo en frente de su cara. Él sonrió de forma maliciosa y ella se perdió.

\- Puedo ver que deseas esto, muchacha. Dime, ¿Le chupaste la polla al marinero? ¿Te dio día y noche?...

-¡Sí!, capitán…dijo con valentía. Ya era hora de participar en esta fantasía, decidió. Tal vez fuera una manera de devolverle la pelota a su amante. Mirándolo con una nueva actitud descarada, y esperaba con interés el intento.

\- Muchacha traviesa…Se rió mientras se adelantaba, colocando la punta de su polla contra sus labios.

\- Entonces, sabes qué hacer con esto. Trágatela, muchacha, y hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Si me complaces, seré suave con el látigo.

La sorprendió con esa última parte. ¿La iba a azotar? Ese pensamiento la hubiese hecho salir corriendo por las colinas, pero viniendo de Terruce, la hizo calentarse aún más. Había algo seriamente mal en ella, pero se sentía demasiado bien para preocuparse ahora, mientras abrió la boca y se la metió hasta el fondo.

Terruce gimió cuando utilizó la lengua en él provocó la corona de su impresionante erección, lamiendo y chupando hasta que estuvo listo para correrse. Sintió el temblor en sus extremidades, pero se alejó de ella. La sacó de su boca con un sonido audible, chupando duro hasta el último segundo. Estaba decepcionada, pero se olvidó cuando llegó detrás de ella y soltó la vid que le sujetaba las muñecas y desenredó el vestido y el sujetador dejándolos caer al suelo.

La levantó y le dio la vuelta para estar de cara al tronco.

\- Espera, muchacha. Te prometí el látigo y obtendrás el látigo por ser una fulana desobediente…la miro con una mirada lasciva.

\- ¿Qué hice, capitán? Seré una niña buena. Te lo prometo…. Ella estaba en su papel mientras apretaba su cuerpo desnudo contra la áspera corteza de la palmera.

\- Le diste tu virginidad a un marinero baboso. Regalaste lo que era mío, muchacha. -Usó la vid darle un golpe en su espalda desnuda. Picó, pero no le dolió demasiado.

Candice se sorprendió al sentir su excitación, que se había desvanecido un poco mientras ella le complació, volvió aumentada por diez.

\- Tienes que saber tu lugar y cómo complacerme, muchacha…. Otro azote con la vid pachucha cayó sobre su espalda, picando en su suave piel y poniéndola más caliente.

\- De hoy en adelante sólo follarás conmigo. Y a los que yo te dé, -añadió en el último momento antes de que el siguiente golpe cayera en sus muslos.

\- ¿Me vas a dar a los demás, capitán? -No pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Muchacha impertinente. No me cuestiones. Te has ganado otro azote… Y el golpe aterrizó en el centro de su espalda, más ligero que los otros, pero igual de excitante.

\- No me cuestiones otra vez, muchacha. Si te digo de chupar la polla a mi primero al mando mientras yo te follo por detrás, lo haces y no preguntes. ¿Entiendes? ….. Otro golpe aterrizó mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Ella jadeaba de emoción y se las arregló para responder.

\- Sí, capitán….. ella respondió jadeando

\- Y tendrás las piernas abiertas para cualquier hombre que elija, al tiempo que miro, ya sea mi primero al mando o mi grumete. ¿Me oyes, muchacha?

\- ¡Sí! -Gritó cuando aterrizó siguiente golpe directo sobre el pliegue de su culo.

\- Y me llevarás hasta tu culo mientras que el grumete lame tu coño, si te lo pido, ¿verdad, muchacha? -Usó la vid de manera diferente esta vez, doblada por la mitad y pasándola por el interior de sus muslos, presionando fuertemente contra su coño mientras ella se frotaba con el árbol, la vid, y con cualquier cosa que pudiera darle satisfacción a la llama ardiente que la quemaba desde dentro hacia fuera.

\- ¡Sí, capitán! -gritó Candice mientras él tiró la vid, la levantó por la cintura, y la puso sobre sus manos y rodillas delante de la palmera. En menos de un minuto estaba dentro de ella, empujando profundo por detrás.

\- Eres una chica luchadora, amor, pero te voy a domar. Eres mía, ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Sí! -gritó mientras él impulsaba dentro de ella, acariciando profundo, rápido y duro, en la forma en que lo necesitaba. Estaba tan cerca, que le costaría poco empujarla sobre el borde de la excitación más intensa que jamás había conocido.

\- ¡Dilo, muchacha! Di que eres mía. -Le mordió el cuello por detrás, tomando su sangre y robándole su cordura.

Ella gritó cuando se corrió, precipitándose hacia las estrellas en una explosión de pasión diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes y Terruce se juntó a ella. Ella sintió los chorros húmedos de su punto culminante mientras unió su mente a la suya, experimentando su felicidad al compartir la suya.

\- Soy tuya…..Se quedaron de esa manera, ambos jadeando y deleitándose en el resplandor de un clímax magnífico un largo tiempo antes de que Terruce se quitara de detrás. Él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta una tumbona. Estuvieron ahí tumbados durante largos minutos, deleitándose en amor más glorioso que ella jamás había hecho. La tumbona era blanda bajo su cuerpo desnudo y Terruce era cálido en su contra.

\- ¿Fuiste realmente un pirata? -Terruce se rió en respuesta.

\- Hasta hace poco, el paso por el mar era la única manera de ir de un continente a otro. Así que, sí, he navegado, pero no fue una profesión o forma de vida para mí. Pasar las horas de luz en la bodega era a menudo incómodo y difícil de explicar.

\- No había pensado en eso. ¿Es tan difícil? ¿Vivir sin el sol? -

\- A veces es lo más difícil del mundo. Pero a veces... como ahora, desde que te encontré, no cambiaría mi vida por nada. Eres mi sol, Candice. Todos lo demás ya no importa.

\- Te amo, Terruce… Ella le besó en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos, segura de su amor. Vagaba dormida soñando con la vida que tendrían juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chicas lamento la espera pero ando muy bloqueada con algunos asuntos aquí en su pobre casa así que gracias a todas ustedes por ser muy pacientes con una servidora jejeje espero les guste aunque pequeño este cap. Es un placer darles un adelanto de más nos leemos después chicuelas besos…


	6. Chapter 5- amigas y maldad

**Queridas amigas perdonen mi tardanza así que les advierto esto en Terryfic y con un poco de erotismo y sexo así que este fic es para mayores de 18, así que se lee bajo su propia responsabilidad para no dañar las mentes de otros mmm bien habiendo advertido sobre ello este fic no es de mi propia autoría pero me gusto para meter a Candy en la piel de esta historia gracias por sus reviews chicas son bienvenidas las críticas y demás así que si más empecemos… penúltimo cap.**

 _ *****_ _ **-hablan mentalmente-**_

 _ **Capítulo 5.- amigas y maldad**_

\- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de empleo, Annie? -preguntó Patty sobre los fideos crujientes en un restaurante chino local.

Candice y sus amigas fueron a cenar juntas, como lo habían hecho cada semana desde la universidad. El viejo grupo se había mantenido muy bien en los últimos años después de la graduación. Su amiga casada, Karen, incluso había logrado llegar a la cena de este mes, pese a que fue sometida, como de costumbre.

Dorothy, era propietaria de una pequeña empresa de software, pero con éxito, ella se sentó a su lado, recogiendo los aperitivos, mientras la conversación se centró en Annie.

\- No es bueno….-respondió Annie, mojando un fideo en salsa de pato…- Es un mal momento para conseguir un trabajo de enseñanza. Si sólo esa otra profesora no hubiera decidido a última hora regresar de la licencia de maternidad. La escuela se fue para atrás para acomodarla a ella y se olvidaron de mí.

\- Eso apesta, -dijo Dorothy mientras bebía de su té helado.

\- Tienes un trato injusto ahí….. Patty acordó mientras el camarero les trajo sus entradas.

\- ¿Cómo te va en el hospital? ¿Recibiste el recorte de horas que querías?... -Preguntó Candice a Patty después de que el camarero se fuera.

\- Hemos hecho un compromiso. Puedo conseguir más tiempo de atención y menos tiempo de servicio, pero las horas siguen siendo aproximadamente las mismas. Matador. Creo que va a ser el próximo año cuando realmente pueda limitar las obligaciones del hospital y prestar más atención a mis pacientes privados….

\- Sabes, incluso cuando eres dueña de tu propia compañía, es difícil dar marcha atrás….Dorothy suspiró mientras estaba sentada en su silla y miró a sus amigas con ojos cansados….- Estoy pensando en tomar un respiro de las instalaciones.

Esta fue una gran noticia. Candice sabía todo sobre el trabajo de Dorothy, el diseño y la instalación de paquetes de software personalizados.

El trabajo la llevó por todo el país y ella había estado fuera de la instalación esa semana a la vez. Candice pensó que Dorothy había disfrutado del trabajo y los viajes, pero podía ver las líneas de la fatiga alrededor de los ojos de su amiga y las sombras debajo.

\- Trabajas muy duro, Dorothy. Creo que es una buena idea delegar una parte de la labor a la gente que contrataste. Es por eso que los contrataste, después de todo….. Patty no era tímida con sus opiniones.

Dorothy asintió.- Creo que tienes razón, pero no es tan fácil salir de los compromisos. Tenía un contrato más, el cual tuve que trabajarlo por mí misma en Wyoming. Me gustó la zona cuando fui a hacer la propuesta. Tal vez me quede allí por un tiempo y desconectar de todo.

\- Me parece una buena idea, -dijo Candice, aunque esta fue la primera vez que Dorothy había hablado de trasladarse a otra parte del país. Aun así, no sonó como si planeara quedarse allí permanentemente. Unas largas vacaciones serían buenas para ella.

Hablaron un poco más acerca de sus respectivas ocupaciones, pero Candice se mantuvo prácticamente en silencio mientras las otras se quejaban. Tenía que dar su noticia en el momento adecuado y estaba preocupada por la forma de expresarlo, a pesar de que había estado ensayando esta escena durante varios días en su mente.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuevo contigo, Candy? ¿Más noticias sobre ese tipo corpulento que salvó tu vida?...preguntó Dorothy. Se había llenado en todo el escenario, aunque ella había estado fuera en un trabajo cuando Candice había tenido el accidente.

\- En realidad… Candice se acarició los labios con la servilleta y se dio cuenta de que su momento había llegado….- Tengo noticias en ese frente. Él me pidió que me mudara con él….. Exclamaciones sonaron alrededor de la mesa. Algunas no creían, algunas emocionadas, pero todas estaban sorprendidas.

Candice había estado atrapada en Terruce estos últimos días, no había ahorrado un montón de tiempo hablando con alguna de sus amigas, excepto para tranquilizarlas que ella se estaba recuperando bien cuando llamaron para comprobar sus lesiones.

\- Bueno, ¿lo harás? -Annie quería saber.

\- Esto es un poco pronto, ¿no?….. Patty, siempre la más sensata del grupo, parecía sospechosa.

\- En realidad, he estado pasando mucho tiempo con él desde el primer día que llegué a casa del hospital. Él es... hum... estoy enamorada de él y él me ama también. Nos vamos a casar y quiero que todas seáis mis damas de honor…..Las palabras salieron en una subida de emoción.

Gritos de alegría llamaron la atención de todo el restaurante, mientras sus amigas saltaron de sus asientos para darle abrazos torpes. Patty todavía parecía escéptica, pero la felicitó junto con el resto. Ellas hablaron más de las noticias de Candice y los planes que ella y Terruce habían hecho hasta la fecha para la boda.

Candice se esforzó en explicar que Terruce trabajaba en horas extrañas, y probablemente estaría disponible para cenar una noche pronto para conocerlas. De hecho, ella les dijo, que él le había pedido a ella organizar una cena en la viña para que sus amigas pudieran ver dónde vivía.

Terruce y Candice habían discutido el plan en detalle. Mientras que la viña se mantenía como privada y lo más segura posible, Terruce no pensaba dejar que sus amigas la visita bajo condiciones controladas sería demasiado problema. Se pusieron de acuerdo para facilitar la idea de ellos como pareja a sus amigas, a partir de esta noche. Terruce la recogería en el restaurante, tomar unos minutos para ser presentado oficialmente al grupo muy unido. Fue una de muchas reuniones que habían planeado para las próximas semanas, tiempo durante el cual las mujeres pueden aprender más sobre él.

Cuando la comida estaba a punto de terminar, una hora y media más tarde, Candice le dio a Terruce una pequeña onda. Él estaba en tiempo perfecto para recogerla y conocer a sus amigas.

\- ¿Es él?…..Annie preguntó, siguiendo la dirección del saludo de Candice… -Invítalo para el postre. Tenemos que mirarlo y estar seguras de que es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Candy…. La risa tintineante de Annie siguió su declaración burlona.

\- Ya vuelvo….Candice, colocó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

Ella se detuvo en su camino para decirle al camarero de agregar otra silla a la mesa, luego se dirigió directamente a los brazos de Terruce que la esperaban. Él la besó con la cantidad justa de pasión y discreción para un lugar tan público, pero se negó a dejarla ir completamente a medida que se acercaban a la mesa.

Este fue el perfecto escenario en lo que se refiere a Candice. Terruce podría unírseles para tomar una copa después de cenar. No sería necesario comer cualquier cosa, sin embargo, él sería visto en un restaurante, que ayudaba a mantener su fachada de mortalidad.

 _ ***- Te estás poniendo buena en esta cosa encubierta, mi amor, -dijo en su mente cuando se acercaron a la mesa.**_

 _ ***- Todo ayuda, Terruce. Quiero ayudarte a mantenerte a salvo y si pretendes ser mortal, estoy totalmente a favor- .**_

Se inclinó para besarle la sien suavemente con sus labios….- Eres demasiado buena para mí…..Él sacó su silla y sonrió al grupo de mujeres mientras Candice hizo las presentaciones. Terruce estaba más que encantador y se ganó fácilmente a las amigas más cercanas de Candice. Patty, la médico, fue la última en caer bajo su hechizo, pero la hizo caer y el momento en que bebieron su vino después de la cena y mordisquearon unas galletas de la fortuna, ellas no sólo habían aceptado servir como damas de honor, si no que Annie había prometido ayudar a Candice a empacar sus pertenencias para el gran movimiento.

Candice y Annie habían empacado durante todo el día en su apartamento mientras se acercaba el atardecer. Las plantas estaban en cajas, al igual que todos los platos y la cristalería de su madre. Todo menos la mesa de la cocina y los muebles más grandes, los que serían movidos por una empresa de mudanza más adelante en la semana. Terruce había arreglado todo. O más bien, su personal había visto los detalles una vez que Terruce la había presentado a ellos en una cena convocada la semana pasada.

\- ¿Alguna novedad en el frente de trabajo? -Preguntó Candice a Annie, mientras terminaban de envolver el último de los cachivaches de su manto falso.

Kelly suspiró, sonando decepcionada….- No ha habido suerte todavía. Es un mal momento para estar buscando un trabajo de enseñanza. Sólo espero que pueda pagar el alquiler hasta que el mercado de trabajo se abra un poco.

\- Ann, sabes que si necesitas un préstamo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar….

\- Gracias, Candy, pero la situación no es tan grave todavía. Te dejaré saber si se llega a ese punto, pero por ahora todavía estoy bien…

Candice habría dicho más, pero sonó el timbre. Ella dejó caer el periódico que había estado utilizando para rellenar las cajas que pudiesen romperse fácilmente y se fue a contestar. Miró por la mirilla, pero el hombre que espera en el pasillo no parecía familiar. Sin embargo, los de la mudanza tenían que enviar un hombre a medir las cosas hoy y él no había aparecido todavía. Tal vez era él, se le hizo tarde….

Decidiendo que tenía que ser eso, Candice abrió la puerta, pero antes que incluso pudiera pedir al hombre la identificación, él empujó la puerta hacia adentro con un violento empujón, haciéndola volar hacia atrás.

Candice tropezó, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie, aunque era algo estrecha. Annie vino corriendo mientras Candice sintió que algo la salpicó, mojándola.

\- Voy a matarte esta vez, ¡perra!- El hombre gritó mientras caminaba hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras ella se alejaba en sorprendida confusión.

Todo quedó claro mientras que el tiempo parecía lento. Sólo el tropiezo la había salvado de ser golpeada en los ojos. Ella no tenía idea de qué era el líquido claro, pero no le hizo daño. Al menos no todavía.

 _ ***- ¡Terruce! ¡Oh Dios!**_ **...** Candice gritó en su mente cuando Kelly saltó delante de ella para hacerle frente al loco.

 _ ***- ¿Qué sucede?**_ … Terruce estaba allí, en su mente, tan rápido como un rayo, viendo a través de sus ojos y compartiendo sus pensamientos.

 _ ***- ¡Este tipo está loco, Terruce! Él está amenazando**_ ….

 _ ***- Lo veo, Candice. Ten cuidado. Podría ser un usuario de magia…**_.

El hombre arrojó una silla a un lado mientras caminó hacia las mujeres, ellas se retiraban detrás de la mesa del comedor en un rincón de la vivienda.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?... Candice gritó, esperando que alguien escuchara la conmoción en el interior de su apartamento y pedir ayuda.

\- Estás muerta, bruja. A los de tu clase no se les permite vivir…Locura se vio desde su salvaje mirada.

 _ ***- ¡Distráelo, Candice! Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. Y voy a llevar ayuda. Recuerda tienes que invitarnos a pasar, de lo contrario no podremos entrar. -**_

 _ ***- ¡Sólo date prisa! -**_

 _ ***- Estamos casi allí. Sólo unos pocos minutos más. -**_

\- ¡No sé de lo qué estás hablando! ¡Fuera de mi casa ahora! -Las palabras fuertes de Candice parecían hacer más lento al hombre.

\- No me puedes engañar, bruja. - Se detuvo en seco y miró con los ojos entornados.

\- ¿Por qué la llamas así? -preguntó Annie. Candice podía ver que su amiga estaba furiosa, confundida y asustada de su ingenio. Fue una combinación que ella entendía porque sentía mucho más de lo mismo.

El hombre miró a Annie, haciendo una pausa por un momento. Trazó algún tipo de patrón en el aire delante de la cara de Annie, a continuación, se apartó de ella…..

\- Estás en el lugar equivocado, muchacha. Sin un poder propio no se puede confiar en ésta para protegerte. Estoy en contra de su tipo de maldad…

\- ¿Maldad? ¿Qué diablos estás hablando?... Annie llamó la atención del hombre nuevo.

\- ¿Realmente no sabes que es ella? -El hombre parecía sospechoso mientras su mirada de ojos desorbitados se deslizó de Annie a Candice y viceversa.

\- No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?... Annie fue retrocediendo y Candice veía a su amiga dejarse caer de espalda para alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en el mueble.

\- Quédate dónde estás, muchacha…La mano del hombre salió disparada y Annie se detuvo como si se congelara en seco. Candice sintió un zumbido en el aire que le molestaba. Se sentía frío y pegajoso, aunque ella nunca había experimentado algo así antes en su vida. Ella se sentía mal.

Annie abrió los ojos mientras luchaba por avanzar, pero fracasó. Candice se sorprendió. El hombre le había hecho algo que hizo literalmente congelar en seco a Annie. Todo con sólo mover la mano.

 _ ***- Terruce**_. -Su voz era un susurro de susto a través de sus mentes comunes.

 _ ***- Lo vi, amor. Él es un mago. Trata de mantenerte lo más lejos que puedas, pero anda con cuidado. Ya casi estamos allí. Sólo unos segundos más.**_ -

 _ ***- ¡Date prisa**_! -

El hombre se volvió hacia ella. - Ahora muere, bruja. -Sus características fueron sombrías, y tenía una maníaca expresión. Candice nunca había estado tan asustada en toda su vida.

\- Yo no soy una bruja…..Tenía que distraerlo. Terruce estaba casi allí. Ella sólo necesitaba comprar unos segundos más.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo escapaste de mi magia? Tú deberías haber muerto en el accidente, independientemente de que tan rápido puse el hechizo. Cuando sentí tu poder en la calle, actué con rapidez, pero ese hechizo nunca falla. Tú deberías de haber muerto.

\- Pero no lo hizo. -El hombre se volvió hacia la puerta abierta de la vivienda y Candice sabía que Terruce esperaba allí con su amigo Archivald.

\- ¿Quién eres? -El hombre olió y gruñó. - Sangrador. -Dijo la palabra como una maldición, mientras el hombre empezó a hacer movimientos furiosos con las manos. Candice sintió el zumbido aceitoso crecer hasta alcanzar proporciones casi ensordecedoras.

 _ ***- ¡Invita a pasar!...**_ -gritó Terruce en su mente.

\- ¡Entra, Terruce! ¡Adelante, Archivald! ¡Ayúdanos! -gritó llorando mientras el zumbido escalaba, llevándolo hasta sus rodillas.

En un furioso desenfoque de movimientos, Terruce saltó sobre el intruso. Candice no podía seguir todo. Terruce y Arch se movían demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, pero en cuestión de segundos, el intruso estaba tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado e inconsciente.

Terruce le hizo caer el momento en que era seguro y llegó hasta ella.

\- Candice, mi amor, ¿estás bien? -

\- Terry… Ella se hundió en su contra, hurgando en su fuerza mientras negó. Nunca había visto nada tan violento como la lucha ni había sentido algo tan malévolo como el hombre mágico. Eso la ponía enferma.

\- Él le arrojo algo…La voz de Annie se acercó a ella desde más allá del círculo reconfortante de los brazos fuertes de Terruce…... - Será mejor que te laves la cara en caso de que sea corrosivo o peor…..Atticus se echó atrás, examinando su ropa mojada.

Él sonrió al tocar, olió e incluso probó la humedad residual en su piel… - Es agua bendita. Nada más. Tal cosa no puede hacerte daño. Tú no eres malvada y no puedes serlo….. - Él la abrazó por un momento más, y luego dio un paso atrás, ambos viendo para hacer frente a Annie.

Pero los ojos de Annie estaban capacitados en el horror que apareció en el intruso y el hombre que se inclinó sobre él en el suelo. Los labios de Archivald estaban sangrientos mientras él se apartó de la muñeca del atacante. No había manera de que él pudiera ocultar lo que había estado haciendo. Archivald se había alimentado de la sangre del hombre e incluso ahora, él se lamió los labios mientras les sonreía.

\- La sangre mágica es potente, de hecho, -dijo Archivald conversacional mientras dejó caer el brazo del hombre inconsciente de nuevo al piso con un ruido sordo….- Tengo su esencia. Él nunca será capaz de escapar.

\- ¿Qué eres? -Annie parecía estar fascinada, y no tan angustiada como Candice hubiera esperado. - ¿De qué están hablando?-

\- Lo siento, Ann…... –Candice trató de captar la atención de su amiga, pero ella parecía hipnotizada por el vampiro Maestro.

\- Lamento que hayas visto esto, pequeña, -dijo Archivald, pasando a estar delante de Annie y tocar su cara con un dedo largo…

\- Pero no hay ninguna esperanza para eso ahora. Por mucho que me gustaría nublar tus recuerdos de esto, tengo la sensación de que tu mente es demasiado fuerte para dejarse llevar por mucho tiempo. Si tu no fueses tan cercana a Candice, que podría funcionar, pero la verás, y Terruce ... y a mí, de vez en cuando y los recuerdos volverán a aparecer. Tú debes jurar mantener el secreto o enfrentar las consecuencias.

*- Terruce, ¿Él la está amenazando? – Candice le preguntó en privado.

*- Si. -La respuesta vino en su mente.- Es la única forma de preservar nuestro pueblo y evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Annie tendrá que ser observada a partir de ahora hasta el final de sus días. Ella sabe de nosotros y ese conocimiento debe mantenerse sagrado. -

*- ¿Observada por quién? -

*- Uno de nosotros. Lo más probable por Al. Es nuestro ejecutor. -

\- ¿Qué pasaría si nosotros la observamos? Quiero decir, ella está buscando trabajo. Tú podrías darle uno en la viña, ¿no? ¿Archivald aceptaría eso? -

\- Podría funcionar. -El tono de Terruce era especulativo, mientras colocaba un beso en su cabello.- Voy a hablar con él sobre el asunto una vez que esto se resuelva. Alistear está en camino. Va a hacerse cargo del usuario de magia. Tenemos que hacerle preguntas para averiguar lo que sabe. En este momento, quiero sacarte de aquí y regresar a casa donde es seguro. -

\- Estoy a favor de eso. Pero tenemos que cuidar de Annie también. -

\- Arch, ¿puedo tener una palabra? …Terruce se alejó de Candice y llevó a Archivald a un rincón de la sala, mientras que Candice fue con Annie.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso, Candy? ¿Es tu novio un... vampiro? ¿O estoy perdiendo mis canicas?- Una sonrisa temblorosa se cernía sobre la boca de Annie.

\- No, no estás perdiendo tus canicas, Ann. Sé que es un shock, pero Terruce es inmortal. Me salvó la vida después del accidente, y estamos unidos. Podemos compartir nuestras mentes. Él es mi otra mitad, Ann. Mi alma gemela perfecta. -

\- Dios, Candy. ¿Un maldito vampiro? - Eso hizo reír a Candice.

\- Lo sé, suena loco, pero no lo es. Lo llamé en mi mente y vino, ¿no? Él salvó nuestras vidas, creo, del Hombre Loco de allí. -

\- Todo esto es debido a tu capacidad psíquica, ¿no? Demonios, niña. Siempre supe que eras espeluznante con las cosas que podías ver a veces, pero esto es demasiado.-

\- Es parte de esto, creo, pero Terruce me dice que él ha estado buscándome desde hace siglos. Nos vamos a casar tarde o temprano, le he dicho, que voy a dejarle que me convierta como él.

\- ¿Has renunciado a la luz del día por este tipo? - Annie parecía impresionada.

\- Ann, yo daría cualquier cosa y todo por Terruce. Él es mi alma gemela.

\- ¡Oh, Candy! – Annie se acercó y tiró de Candice en un abrazo. Ambas todavía estaban temblando de los acontecimientos traumáticos de la noche, pero se sentía bien contar con el apoyo de Ann.

\- Estoy feliz por ti, aunque admito que tomará un tiempo para acostumbrarse…Los hombres volvieron, mientras ellas se soltaban.

\- Perdóname, ma petite… Archivald se inclinó ligeramente en la dirección de Annie.

\- Soy Archivald Latour C. Lamento haberla intimidado. Esa no era mi intención…..Los ojos brillantes de Archivald se endurecieron.

\- Pero era importante que uno de nosotros mantuviera una conexión con este hombre. Al atacar a Candice, él tiene por extensión, atacó a su compañera y Terruce, también. Y cuando se involucra Terruce, por lo tanto también la Hermandad.

\- ¿La Hermandad? -Annie repetía.

\- Una organización flexible de nuestra especie en esta región. Yo soy el líder es mi segundo. Nos protegemos unos a otros y defendemos nuestra privacidad con intenso celo. Ahora que sabes sobre nosotros, se espera que mantengas nuestro secreto más cerca que cualquier otra posesión. ¿Podemos contar contigo? ¿Si no fuera por nosotros, por el amor de tu amiga, Candice?

\- Yo nunca le haría daño a Candy. Ella es como una hermana para mí. Prometo no decirle a nadie acerca de lo que he visto aquí esta noche….. Annie se rió con un sonido corto, casi histérica.- Además, ¿quién en el mundo me creería? -

Marc se acercó más, ocupando el espacio personal de Annie…. - Hay quienes creen con toda seguridad, cherie. Aquellos que nos cazarían y nos asesinarían simplemente por existir. Algo que no puedo permitir. Y por lo que debes ser observada para el resto de tus días.

\- ¿Observada? ¿Por quién? -Los hombros de Annie se cuadraron en la agitación y Candice temió la confrontación que sospechaba que se estaba gestando. Ella tomó la mano de Ann, llamando su atención.

\- No es tan malo como suena. Terruce y yo seremos los que te observaremos. Necesitas un trabajo, ¿no? Bueno, lo que pasa, mi prometido aquí tiene un trabajo esperando con tu nombre en él. Tu puedes ganarte la vida, el trabajar con amigos y ser observada por todos al mismo tiempo.

-Candice miró de Arch a Terruce y de regreso a su amiga. - ¿Qué dices?

\- Es una solución elegante para todas nuestras dificultades, -Arch dijo.

\- Muy bien, -dijo Annie, su mirada sigue siendo sospechosa.

\- Grandioso. -Candice la abrazó por un momento rápido. - Me gustaría tenerte alrededor del viñedo cada día. Diablos, tal vez podrías mudarte. Tenemos toneladas de habitaciones. -

Kelly levantó una mano. - Vamos a dar un paso a la vez, Candy. Por ahora, voy a tomar el trabajo. Sabes cuánto lo necesito. Y gracias, Terruce. - Ella miró hacia él.

Cualquier respuesta que él habría hecho había sido detenida por la llegada de otro alto y fuerte hombre que estaba en el umbral de la vivienda.

 _ ***- Es Alistear, amor, -Terruce dijo en su mente.- Hay que dejarlo pasar. -**_

Candice saludó al hombre en su puerta. - Adelante, Alistear. Gracias por venir en tan corto tiempo. - Se sentía raro estar intercambiando charla, mientras que el intruso estaba en su alfombra, inconsciente.

Alistear asintió con la cabeza, haciendo brevemente el trabajo de levantar el peso muerto del loco fuera de su piso y sobre sus anchos hombros. Sin una palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Es bueno tener un hombre práctico cerca, -comentó Annie con diversión irónica. Candice estaba contenta de escuchar su humor de siempre arrastrado de nuevo en su conversación.

Los acontecimientos de la última hora habían sido desagradables, pero parecía que todos estarían bien, como Annie, gracias a Dios. Ella estaba tomando todas estas revelaciones muy bien.

\- No tienes idea, -Archivald estuvo de acuerdo… - Ahora que todos estamos seguros aquí, ¿Sugiero que terminemos y regresemos a la viña? Hemos tenido un comienzo lleno de acontecimientos por una noche y creo que todos podemos usar un entorno más pacífico y seguro para hablar de las cosas.

Archivald y Terruce les ayudaron a establecer el apartamento de nuevo y llevaron las bolsas de Candice a su coche. Cuando Candy miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar cómo los hombres habían llegado a su lugar, Terruce interceptó sus pensamientos.

 _ ***- Volamos, -dijo en un susurro en su mente.**_

 _ ***- ¿Qué?**_

 _ ***-Arch y yo somos muy viejos. Durante los siglos, hemos desarrollado muchas habilidades. Una de las más útiles es la capacidad de cambiar de forma. Cuando es necesario, podemos ser lo que necesitemos para llegar a donde vamos o llevar a cabo nuestros objetivos. -**_

 _ ***- Eso es increíble- .**_

 _ ***Su sonrisa irónica sonaba en su mente. - Me alegro de haberte impresionado, amor. -**_

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la viña en dos coches. Arch iba con Annie en su compacto mientras que Terruce tomó el volante del sedán de Candice. Una hora más tarde, atravesaron la puerta y la entrada establecida a la casa principal lejos de la carretera.

Se reunieron en la sala de estar para hablar de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Candy sabía por la mente de Terruce que este interrogatorio era para beneficio de Annie tanto como para cualquiera. Los hombres se toman su medida, mientras hablaban y también la ayudaban a calmarla y mostrarle que no eran monstruos. Candice se alegró de que estuvieran tomando tiempo con Annie. Su amistad siempre ha significado mucho para Candice y odiaba pensar que la vida de Ann se vería perjudicada simplemente por ser su amiga.

Terruce servía el vino para todos ellos cuando el timbre sonó. Eso fue bastante extraño, dado el hecho de que nadie podía entrar en la finca, excepto siendo admitido en el camino de entrada con acceso controlado. Nadie normal, eso es. Si alguien podía volar, por ejemplo, todas las apuestas estaban cerradas.

 _ ***- Buen razonamiento, amor, -dijo Terruce en su mente mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. - Es Al. Y sí, él puede transformarse en algunas formas sorprendentes, como un dragón temible.**_

 _ ***- Eso lo tengo que ver…..- Candice resistió reírse en voz alta, aunque tuvo que morderse los labios para hacerlo.**_

Terruce regresó a la sala de estar con Alistear.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –Arch quería saber.

Los labios de Alistear se diluyeron en una línea dura. - El bastardo opuso una gran lucha. Se resistió al interrogatorio y cuando le di sólo un escaso margen, se dio la vuelta y me atacó.

La ropa de Alistear estaba quemada en algunos lugares, Candy notó…-Él trató de enviar un mensaje mágico a sus hermanos. No puedo estar seguro si lo detuve a tiempo.

\- ¿Se ha ido, entonces? -La expresión de Arch se ensombreció.

\- No hay manera de evitarlo, por desgracia. Lo siento Archivald. Era más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba y más que un poco trastornado. Se suicidó, al final. Su poder se volvió sobre sí mismo y se frío en cenizas ante mis ojos.

\- Diablos. – Archivald hizo girar la copa de vino en una mano.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo antes de que él muriera? -preguntó Terruce.

\- Sólo que estaba tan loco como una cabra. –Alistear se sirvió una copa de vino del aparador.- Y que no trabajaba solo. Tenía por lo menos uno, posiblemente más. También dijo que había llegado a tu señora por casualidad. Él iba a una conferencia en el hotel y sintió su poder, mientras esperaba subir al autobús. Al parecer, el poder psíquico es un anatema para su particular secta de locos.

\- Eso alivia un poco. Significa que él no sabía nada de antemano. Eras un objetivo de oportunidad, no alguien que había estado acechando. –Terruce acarició el cabello de Candy, que estaba sentada en el brazo de la silla. - Si él hubiera tenido más tiempo para planificar, no podrías estar aquí sentada esta noche.

\- No puedo evitar sentirme terrible que todas aquellas personas murieron debido a que un loco iba por mí. -Candice sintió el peso de la culpa asentándose sobre sus hombros.

\- No, muchacha, -dijo Al, que habló desde el otro lado de la habitación….. - El mal que has visto esta noche necesita pocas excusas para matar. No tengo ninguna duda de que el loco tenía sangre de muchos inocentes en sus manos. El accidente no fue de ninguna manera tu culpa. He aprendido a lo largo de los años, que algunas cosas son simplemente una cuestión de suerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amigas lectoras necesito su ayuda ya que esta es una saga la siguiente obra es la continuación de esta si están de acuerdo en ayudarme a elegir a los personajes o poner a Candice con otro personaje masculino jejeje entre los chicos deme una manita….

Dorothy y tom

Candice y Michael

Candice y –niel

VOTEN plis

Nota- gracias por leerme y acompañarme en estoy grandiosos mundos que nos imaginamos siendo parte de ellos…


	7. Chapter 6-La eternidad

Esta obra es para lectores adultos y serios hay sexo explicito en el así que recomienda discreción aparte de colmillos y sangre hay, todo tipo de finales…..

Capítulo 6.- la Eternidad

A Annie le fue dada una habitación de huéspedes por la noche, cuando Candice y Terruce finalmente se retiraron en algún momento en las primeras horas de la mañana. Arch había permanecido hasta tarde, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encantar a Ann, aunque parecía un algo inmune a los encantos del guapo Maestro. Al se fue antes que Archivald, pero no por mucho, y prometió volver a la noche siguiente para revisar las medidas de seguridad de Terruce. Las cosas tendrían que actualizarse ahora que Candice iba a vivir en la casa también.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Annie comenzó a trabajar en el viñedo, realizando tareas de organización para ambos, Terruce y Candice.

Candice se mudó y Annie fue contratada aparentemente como su asistenta. Annie llevó a cabo su nuevo papel como enlace entre el personal existente de Terruce y la pareja, muy bien. De aquellos que trabajaban para Terruce, sólo Annie sabía su secreto más oscuro, y ese pequeño hecho, descubrieron, hizo de ella algo inestimable para él en un corto período de tiempo.

Annie se hizo cargo del mantenimiento del calendario social tanto de Candice como de Terruce. Asistieron a unos pocos eventos de noche juntos y los asociados de los negocios de Terruce comenzaron a reconocerla como su novia.

Candice tenía unos horarios extraños. Se dormía hasta tarde después de permanecer despierta toda la noche con Terruce, pero todavía seguía yendo de compras, e incluso tomando sol una o dos veces con Annie y sus amigas. Quería disfrutar de sus últimas semanas de luz solar antes de unirse a Terruce en su mundo oscuro.

Era más fácil, tener a Annie para hablar sobre los cambios que había acordado hacer en su vida. Trabajaban juntas en la casa durante el día.

Annie trabajaba en la antesala de la oficina de la casa de Terruce, instalándose en el rol de secretaria personal, mientras que Candice mudaba sus pertenencias a la mansión y la redecoraba aquí y allá. Las mujeres se reunían para las comidas en la espaciosa cocina o salían a disfrutar de los bares locales.

Con todo y todo, fue uno de los momentos más agradables de la vida de Candice. Estaba planeando la boda con la ayuda de Annie y disfrutando de tiempo con sus amigas y el amor de su vida. Era agotador, sin duda, pero no habría cambiado un momento de estos.

En el momento de la boda finalmente se anunciara en torno a un par de semanas más tarde, Candice sería una parte bien establecida de la limitada escena social que Terruce disfrutaba. La pareja se había establecido a sí misma algo así como personas excéntricas que valoraban su privacidad, pero todavía eran miembros respetables -aunque en la franja- de la comunidad empresarial local. Asistieron a unas pocas funciones de caridad juntos en donde Terruce la presentó a su alrededor y profundizó su fachada de normalidad apareciendo en algunos eventos durante el día, cuidadosamente seleccionados para mejorar ambos su reputación. Era un plan maestro, cuidadosamente elaborado con la ayuda de Annie y su asistencia.

Annie, también, estaba establecida no sólo como un miembro de confianza del personal de Terruce, sino como la amiga personal más cercana de Candice. Cuando Candice se volviera inmortal, todos coincidieron en que Annie podría llevar a cabo sus buenas obras, en las horas diurnas.

Encajó en el lugar aún mejor que lo que nadie podría haber anticipado. Pero por la semana antes de la gran boda, Archivald se había convertido un poco en una cuestión espinosa. Había comenzado a visitar más seguido los viñedos de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Había llegado justo después del atardecer para acosar a Annie con insinuaciones poco disimuladas y bromas provocativas.

\- ¡Argh!- Annie entró en la sala del vestíbulo, Arch siguiéndole de cerca por detrás, sonriéndole como un tonto. - Terruce, hazme el favor de decirle a tu amigo que me deje sola.-

Candice sofocó una risa por el tono exasperado de Annie.

\- Arch, deja a Annie sola. -La sonrisa en el rostro de él desmentía el tono serio de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué hizo? -Candy quería saber mientras Annie se dejó caer en un sillón mullido que empequeñecía su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Me compró un auto. Un Lamborghini ni menos. Esta afuera en el camino de entrada. -

\- ¿Qué?...- Candice se sorprendió. Sabía que estos hombres eran ricos, pero ella no tenía idea de que el vampiro Maestro tenía suficiente dinero para regalar costosos automóviles deportivos de primer nivel a mujeres que apenas conocía.

Arch hizo una mueca mientras se dirigía a la habitación. - Ann y yo estábamos hablando acerca de autos la otra noche y me dijo que le gustaba los autos deportivos italianos. Pensé que debería tener uno, así que llamé a Karl de la tienda de autos. -Se encogió de hombros, sentándose a sí mismo en el brazo del sillón de Annie.

Ella se levantó de un salto y puso espacio entre ellos. - Mientras que quiero un regalo tanto como la próxima chica, no puedo aceptar un auto por el amor de Dios. No podría incluso estacionar esa cosa en mi barrio. Vas a tener que devolverlo. -

Archivald dio un suspiro largo de sufrimiento mientras se deslizaba hasta la silla que había dejado vacante.- ¿Qué pasa si lo guardo para ti? Creo que tengo una bahía vacía en mi garaje. Podrías visitar tu coche casi todos los días y compartir una copa de vino y una conversación cordial conmigo mientras estés allí. -

\- En tus sueños, LaTour.- La mirada de Annie podría haber matado a un hombre menor, pero Archivald estaba hecho de un material más fuerte.

\- Pero tú eres, ma petite. Mis sueños son el único lugar donde eres cortés conmigo. -

Annie levantó las manos, y huyó de la habitación con una rabieta.

\- No creo que alguna vez haya visto a Annie perder las palabras antes, -dijo Candice, sonriendo mientras su amiga desapareció de la habitación.

\- ¿No? -Preguntó Arch con un brillo especulativo en sus ojos mientras miraba la puerta vacía a través de la cual Annie se había ido.- Eso me da más esperanza de lo que merecería. -Sacudió su cabeza.- Nunca había conocido a una mujer más confusa, irritante y tentadora. -

Candice le dio un codazo a Terruce y él apretó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía que saber los preocupados pensamientos de ella, cuán profundamente le preocupaban las palabras del Maestro.

\- Mira esto, Arch, -dijo Terruce.- Espero que no estés pensando en jugar con una de las mejores amigas de mi prometida. -

\- ¿Jugar con ella?...- Archivald centró su atención en Terruce, su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios curvados en una expresión de diversión perpleja. - Para ser perfectamente honestos, no tengo ninguna idea en lo que estoy pensando cuando esto viene de la encantadora e intrigante Ann. Ella me fascina y eso es un hecho bastante raro que estoy obligado a tratar de entender por qué. Podría ser porque ella es la primera mujer mortal en siglos que sabe lo que soy. Esa es una experiencia novedosa. -

\- Marc. -Candice solicitó su atención. - Creo que deberías reorientar tu fascinación. -Tomó una respiración profunda para darse valor, pero esto tenía que ser dicho. - Annie es una de mis amigas más cercanas. No quiero que nada malo le suceda. -

\- No deseo eso tampoco, ma petite. -La mirada de Archivald midió su determinación, pero ella se negó a dar marcha atrás.

\- Está mostrando todos los signos de estar siendo atraída por ti, pero no creo que sea una buena idea para ti burlarte de ella. Podrías herirla muy mal con muy poco esfuerzo de tu parte. Kelly parece fuerte en el exterior, pero créeme, tiene un corazón gentil que se daña con facilidad. No espero que lo entiendas, pero te estoy pidiendo que la dejes sola. Ha tenido los suficientes dolores de cabeza para una vida ya. -

Archivald entornó los ojos mientras la estudiaba, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que estuviera lista para ponerse nerviosa. Sólo la fuerte presencia de Terruce a su lado la mantenían allí aún y la mirada de ella inquebrantable, mientras se reunía con la de Archivald. Por fin, él se levantó de la silla, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez en un gesto del viejo mundo de formalidad antes de que se volviera para salir.

\- Voy a mantener tus palabras en mente, chérie, pero no puedo prometer nada, excepto que voy a tratar de cumplir con tus deseos. -

Terruce se puso de pie, gesticulando a Candice que se quedara dónde estaba mientras veía a Archivald salir. Abriendo su mente un poco, vio a través de la mirada de Terruce el brillante coche amarillo que se situaba en la oscura cochera. Era una belleza, pero demasiado extravagante para una simple maestra de escuela convertida en asistente ejecutiva como Annie.

Arch se alejó en la máquina de fantasía y Terruce regresó a la sala de estar. Candice se reunió con él en la puerta y se deslizó bajo su brazo para quedarse a su lado. La abrazó más cerca mientras ella le pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Piensas que la dejara ir? -Candice se preocupaba un poco mientras Terruce y ella se dirigían al ala más privada de la gran casa para un poco de tiempo a solas.

\- Creo que lo intentara, pero no estoy seguro de que tenga éxito. Para ser honesto, nunca le había visto así antes y lo conozco desde hace siglos. Nunca ha tenido una mujer bajo su piel de la forma en que tu amiga Annie parece estar. -

A Candy no le gustaba como sonaba eso, pero relegaron eso para pensarlo más tarde mientras Terruce la guiaba hacia las partes más privadas de la casa.

La llevó al dormitorio principal, el cual era de hecho, sólo una fachada. En el interior, un panel oculto custodiaba la entrada al complejo subterráneo y la cámara protegida en la cual dormían. Irían allí por el día, pero para esta noche, tenían planeado tomar ventaja de la suite principal de lujo y la cama gigante, que rara vez utilizaban.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto verdaderamente te amo? -le preguntó a ella, cada uno de ellos desvistiéndose mientras estaban cerca de la extravagante cama.

\- Lo veo en tus ojos y lo leo en tus pensamientos, Terry. Estoy más segura de ello que de cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Y sabes que puedes estar tan seguro de mí. Es probablemente la cosa más asombrosa sobre esta relación que tenemos. No hay incertidumbre. No hay posibilidad de ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Me encanta saber que el hombre que amo, me ama a cambio de la misma manera. -

\- Sino más, -estuvo de acuerdo, deslizando fuera su propia ropa mientras le quitaba las últimas de ella.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, se unieron juntos en un beso ardiente que sacudió su mundo en su conjunto fuera de su eje y en una dirección totalmente nueva. No hubo juegos esta vez, ninguna broma, sólo una necesidad desesperada por ambas partes.

Terruce nunca había conocido tal placer. Ella alimentó algo en su alma, compartió el brillo de su luz en la semilla de la esperanza que nunca había echado raíces antes de haberla conocido. Ahora esta florecía en una saludable, viviente y creciente cosa y su mundo oscuro era más brillante por su influencia.

La atrajo hacia la cama de felpa, poniéndola debajo de él en la forma en que sabía que le gustaba. Podía leer en sus pensamientos de cuanto le gustaba sentirse pequeña debajo de su cuerpo, cómo a ella le gustaba su calor y su toque gentil. Le dio todo lo que podía tomar y mucho más. La adoraba con su boca, sus dientes alargándose y raspando sobre su piel sensible, haciéndola temblar. Él amaba la manera en que respondía ante él. Podría pasar la eternidad explorando nuevas maneras de hacerla gemir y temblar bajo él.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Él miró hacia arriba para encontrar una sonrisa en respuesta en su hermoso rostro.

\- Esto sólo se pondrá mejor cuan más largo tiempo estemos juntos, -él prometió, lamiendo su ombligo mientras su abdomen ondulaba en reacción a su contacto.

\- Casi no puedo creer que esto podría ser mejor. -Sus palabras fueron un suspiro entrecortado.

\- Créelo, mi amor. -Él pellizcó su vientre antes de subir a sentarse entre sus muslos. Estaba más que lista. Como también él.

Terruce le separó las piernas a lo ancho, manteniendo las rodillas de ella apoyada en sus brazos. Fácilmente descendía, manteniendo la mirada de ella al tomar posesión de su canal caliente, uniéndose ambos en cuerpo y mente. Después de los primeros pocos pulsos, no estaba muy seguro de dónde él lo había dejado y ella comenzó. Sentía el placer de ella y el suyo propio, la mezcla de sus mentes combinándose y multiplicando lo que sentía dondequiera que estaba con ella.

Mientras llegaban cerca de la cima, se inclinó más hacia ella, cruzando las piernas de ella hacia atrás para aún darle mayor acceso a su cuerpo. El ángulo cambió cuando se inclinó aún más abajo para hundir sus dientes en su cuello, llevándolos a ambos al orgasmo al mismo momento mientras compartían sus mentes, sangre y éxtasis.

Se tumbaron juntos en la cama grande, revolcándose en consecuencia. Candice acarició su poderoso pecho mientras descansaba sobre de él. Todavía podía sentir su mente unida con la de ella como lo había sido en esos momentos de placer compartido, como sería una vez que se hubiese convertido como él y aprendiera como manejar su conexión mental.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus amigas y cómo iban a llevar su matrimonio. Kelly ya estaba en la ranura de la viña y habían hablado acerca de hacer su traslado a la casa grande así no tendría tal largo viaje todos los días desde la ciudad. Entendería la nueva vida de Candice mejor que cualquiera de las otras.

Dorothy iba a irse a Wyoming, por lo que al menos, los primeros meses, estaría fuera de la foto y no notaria los cambios en Candice. Karen era habitualmente tranquila y había que sacarla de su casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Es probable que no se diera cuenta de los cambios en ella, porque no vería mucho de nada.

Patricia era otra historia. Fuertes y curiosos ojos por naturaleza, Patty se daría cuenta de cosas que las otras no. Annie sería muy útil, de pie, quedándose con Candice en contra de cualquier pregunta que Patty podría plantear. Pero al fin, todas eran sus amigas y no se harían problema si era feliz. Y ella era feliz.

\- Y me alegro de oírlo, -dijo Terruce, dándole una sonrisa perezosa mientras ella se empujaba hacia atrás para mirarle a la cara.- Ahora aquieta tus pensamientos acelerados, mi amor, y déjame disfrutar de esta felicidad por unos minutos más. -

Quería ser gruñona, pero sentía el asombro en su mente de lo que compartían y no podía ser malo. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él de nuevo y cerró sus ojos, tratando de relajar su mente, liberándose de sus pensamientos.

Una visión vino a ella de la nada, impactando en su respiración.

Dolor. Terrible dolor y debilidad. Peligro y dolor. Desgarro, carne rasgada y sangre. Mucha sangre. El olor de esta estaba en su nariz. El olor a muerte. Muerte y... ¿vino?

Candice salió de su visión con una sacudida brusca mientras se sentaba recta en la cama. Terruce se levantó detrás de ella, su rostro nublado por preocupación.

\- ¡Oh no! -

\- ¿Eso era una visión? ¿Es eso lo que ves con tu don psíquico? –Terruce quería saber.

Sus mentes aún estaban unidas, ella se dio cuenta, así que había visto lo que ella. Mirando hacia él, asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose sus labios para evitar llorar. Se congregó a ella cerca y la meció en sus brazos fuertes.

\- Nunca ha sido tan fuerte antes, -susurró.- Nunca como eso. Terry, ¿lo viste? - Ella se estremeció recordando la cara que había visto a través de la bruma de sangre y dolor. Si sólo supiera lo que esto significaba. La visión no era más que una advertencia de dolor y sangre por venir, pero no le daba nada sólido para seguir... excepto el olor del vino y la solitaria cara en su visión.

\- La vi, -Terruce confirmó en un tono sombrío.

\- ¿Cómo podemos salvarla? -

Terruce la mantuvo con más fuerza.- No lo sé aun, mi amor, pero haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para ayudar a prevenir eso,-la ira y la garantía de su tono la consoló,- le suceda a tu amiga. Te lo prometo.-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Continuara…**


End file.
